Dragonball Gt The lost episodes
by Kai7thlssj
Summary: Guys! Just 2 more reviews to 50! Only 2 chapters left. Coming soon! Can the Z warriors beat Time? Stay tuned...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The search for Goku begins!

It was a clear bright morning. 1 year had passed since omega shenron was defeated. It was a pretty dark time......the battle causing destruction all over the earth.

But now were peace times, and everything has returned back to normal.

A raven haired girl of 13, who looked like an average teen, contradicted the fact of being normal as she was flying! She was soaring through the sky in a hurry almost breaking the sound barrier. She was late. She had set the alarm for 6 am, but her lazy teen habits got the better of her, and the alarm had remained unnoticed.

It wasn't before 9 am that she came to her senses only to remember that 1 year had passed since her grandpa- the legendary Goku, with the help of his rival, Vegeta, defeated the most feared 'Omega Shenron'. It was that same day, when her grandfather left his family and friends to train with Shenron, the mighty earth dragon.

At first she thought she was a goner coz it would take an hour to reach the kame house....but duh...... she could fly! So she took off from her house.

-------------------------

She had now already been flying for 15 minutes when she could see an island which had a small hut with a red roof.

"Phew", she exclaimed. "At least I made it about…3 hours late…", she sighed thinking about the shouting she would receive.

She landed on the island and headed towards the door of the house. As she opened the door she was received by a warm welcome by a bluish- gray haired old lady. "Oh hello Pan-chan, we've been waiting for you" she said, but she was interrupted by a lavender haired man- "ya…, like for 3 hrs! Way to go Panny! You even made Goten look like an early bird!" he commented.

"Oh come on Trunks! When I came to the capsule corp. a few days ago who was it saying 'I don't wanna go to school! I'm happy here with Marron!' when I woke you up!

The whole room filled up with tension, all eyeing Trunks. The blonde whose name was mentioned started to blush.

"Oh yeah?", said Trunks defensively, "And……. Well…… oh yeah?", Trunks said finding no excuse to cover up the revelation.

"Well anyways continuing with the gathering…", announced an old man who stood up. He was bent double with age and used a staff to support himself. He also wore cool sunshades.

"We're here to pray for Goku who had left us exactly one year ago, to train with the great dragon, Shenron… so to commemorate the event we'll hold a feast and pray for Goku's safety and quick return" he said. Lifting up a glass placed on the table he continued," To Goku's good health!". Everyone repeated after him.

"If you really wish to find Kakarot I suggest you search for him in every corner of the earth… he must be hiding because he's afraid of me…", sniggered a raven haired man, whose hair looked as if it were on fire.

"Oh come on Vegeta… you and your pride! It's unbelievable!", said the bluish haired woman.

"You stay out of this woman!", said Vegeta, "It is not a thing of understanding for low lives like yourself…", but before he could continue he was smacked in his head by the woman! "Take that! Fine go search for Goku. It will be good to have you away from here for a while!", she said as she was being restrained to move forward by two women.

"Sheesh Bulma! Calm down…", said one of the women.

"I guess your right… thank you chi- chi, Videl", she said as she sat down back on the couch.

"Ya right! I don't have time to waste here! I'm going!", said the saiyan prince.

He turned around to a girl who just looked like Bulma, when she was a young teenager, and signaled here to come there.

"Well and here is a little something for you… ", he said as she came near." No credit cards for you if you don't become a supersaiyan till I come back", he said only to hear a groan of opposition.

He said nothing else as he went out of the door and blasted off into the sky.

"Well your in quite a mess, aren't you Bulla? ", teased Pan.

"Well, who knows? She might turn into a supersaiyan while bargaining for a bikini…." Added her brother, only to make the whole room erupt with laughter.

"Well I'll get you for that Trunks!" she said as she joined everyone.

--------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry Folks! The previous chapter was pretty short huh? This is my first story. I researched a lot about the style of writing by reading lots of fics and this chapter should fulfil your expectations. Last time Vegeta left in search of Goku, while he forced Bra/Bulla to train to achieve the level of a Supersaiyan by temporarily snatching away her credit cards. Will Pan and Bulla be able to complete their training in time? Read the chapter to find out.**

**DISCLAIMER:(oops I forgot to write it last time) I do not own Dragonball Gt and its characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama and Funimation.**

**------------------------------------------------------  
**

Chapter 2 -The time chamber

Two days had passed since Vegeta had left in the search of Goku. Two girls were sparring with each other in the backyard of capsule corp. One was overpowering the other very easily.

"Oh come on Bulla!", said Pan as she was getting irritated that Bulla couldn't even land a punch.

Bulla, giving up, sat down. "Well this isn't my stuff", she said.

"Man we can't make it this way!", said Pan who now started to give up hope for Bulla.

"I know!", said Bulla suddenly standing up. "We can use the time chamber!", she said in excitement.

Pan smacked her head. Why didn't she think of that? But she couldn't blame herself; Bulla was way smarter than her. She didn't inherit the saiyan powers… but she surely inherited her mother's brains.

"Oh yeah! Good thinking!", said Pan. "So what are you waiting for?", she said as both of them took off only to leave a surprised Bulma sprawled on the ground. The blast of the take off pushed Bulma off balance while she was keeping the clothes out for drying. "W-what just happened?", she said bewildered as she was caught off guard.

--------------------

On the other hand Pan and Bulla reached above the clouds only to notice a huge inverted dome like structure.

"So this is Dende's lookout!", said Bulla who had never seen this place.

"Ya this is it", said Pan.

She had come here many times now. The first time she came there was when they had collected the black dragonballs from each and every corner of the universe.

A green skinned alien suddenly came out of the palace situated on the dome.

"Oh it's you guys", he said. "Welcome aboard Pan and Bulla".

"Hi Dende", replied Pan. "We needed a favor…", she said.

"You need the time chamber for training right? Being the guardian, I have very few things to do except watching you people", reasoned Dende.

Dende lead them inside the palace till they reached a huge wooden door.

"Well after it broke, Mr. Popo has made certain changes in it, so now you can stay for as long as you like", said Dende.

"Awesome!", Pan exclaimed.

Dende showed the two girls the newly fit controls of the time chamber.

"You can set the number of days you want to be in there", he said. "The days correspond to the days in the real world", he added.

"I think a week will do", said Pan enthusiastically.

"Hey but won't we become 20 if we do that!", Bulla exclaimed. She was getting worried as what seemed a day in real world was actually a year in the time chamber. Wouldn't her mom be surprised to see her daughter grow 7 years in 7 days! Would she even recognize her?

"Hello?", said Pan waving her hand in front of Bulla's eyes, snapping her out. "I think the earlier, the better!", she said as she grabbed Bulla by her arm and pulled her inside just before shutting the door.

And hence their training began.

------------------------

Seven days have passed by… and Bulma is worried sick. She sends Trunks to find out where have Pan and Bulla have gone.

MEANWHILE

Dende is surprised to see what he just saw. What he had seen was two 13 year old girls go inside… and now he saw two totally different women coming out. This wasn't the thing that surprised him though. It was the Ki level of these women… it was astounding!

"My my", said Dende. "You both look quite beaten up…", he said smiling.

But the same wasn't on the other side. Pan clenched her fist. "We couldn't make it", she said disappointed.

This was the first time in her life that she had failed to do something which every male in the Son family could. This failure was like a tag which reflected her incompetence. What would she do now? She would be termed as the disgrace of the saiyan race!

She was snapped out of her trance by Bulla's complaints.

"Well I can't stand staying in these clothes now!", she said. "They're so out of fashion!."

"But only one week has passed", Pan said trying to remind her about the time chamber's ability.

"Duh… fashion changes every day", Bulla replied. "And anyways these clothes are torn and no longer serve any purpose".

Bulla took off and disappeared into thin air in a sec, thanks to her training.

Pan sat there all alone. She lost the golden chance (hehehe good pun. Isn't it?) she had to reach the level that was coveted by all the saiyans, the chance to be a supersaiyan.

Just then Trunks landed on the lookout. He saw Dende and walked towards him.

"Hey Dende!", he said. "I need a favor- Hey gorgeous!", he said as his attention turned towards the woman who was standing near Dende.

Suddenly something started to change… Trunks' mind started to work, racing through thoughts… "Hey how can anyone reach here except the Z fighters?, she looks kinda familiar…, Hold on! Could she be?...

"Pan!?", shouted Trunks dumbfounded. "W- What happened to you?", he said as he saw all her torn clothes, her bruises, and a trickle of blood flowing from her lips to her chin.

"I'm fi- ", but before she could continue she fell into Trunks' arms as spat blood on the floor, her eyes rolled up and her breathing started to become shallow.

"Pan!", shouted Trunks now really getting freaked out.

"Place her on the ground and step aside!", said Dende in a serious tone. Trunks did so.

Dende attended to Pan, as he placed his hands above her motionless body. He started to heal her.

After half an hour of the procedure, Pan slowly came into consciousness.

"What happened?", she said groggily.

"Oh nothing, you just took on Omega shenron by yourself", Trunks said teasingly.

"But that's impossible!", said a bewildered Pan who still didn't understand what was going on. She was still a little drowsy to reason things.

"What I meant was it looked like that you Knucklehead!", said Trunks.

"You came out of the time chamber quite messed up", said Dende truthfully.

Dende's words brought back painful memories of what happened in the time chamber.

She was close… very close. She could feel the power in her veins flowing. She had almost done it! Now all she had to do was focus… just collect the power to her solar plexus… all of it, and that would have done it… she would have unlocked one of the greatest secrets of the saiyan race… the supersaiyan mode.

She did exactly the same thing till she realized that something was off. She had concentrated all her energy… but nothing happened. She concentrated again… hard … very hard… too hard.

Then she could feel an explosion in her, as if a surge of electricity passed through her whole body. "I did it!", she thought… but she misunderstood what was happening.

Her body couldn't handle the energy… and when she concentrated every last ounce of Ki, it caused an explosion, a pretty lethal one.

Her ki was reduced to zero, a searing pain arised in the middle of her chest. She could hear Bulla saying something about the door that looked like it opened, so she headed outside, and now she was lying outside on the floor, revived.

"So what happened in there?", asked Trunks.

Pan was thinking hard. Trunks was a supersaiyan wasn't he? But if I ask him… maybe he may not agree… what if I force him… no! He'll hate me for the rest of my life.

Pan gathered all of her guts and pulled Trunks towards the time chamber. She then tackled him into the time chamber and the door close shut.

"Hey! What did you do that for?", said a surprised ,irritated Trunks, rubbing his head to soothe the pain caused by the fall.

"Trunks, I want to ask you something…", said Pan nervously. The fire in her eyes was clearly visible to Trunks. He knew that when Pan had that kind of look in her eyes, it meant that no one could stop her.

"Would you please train me so that I can become a supersaiyan?", she said.

Pan was like his small sister, infact better than that because both of them shared a common passion for battle, which all saiyans did, unlike Bulla, who would always have two thoughts on her mind- Shopping and teasing Trunks. How could he refuse?

"Sure", he said. "But next time try not to tackle me", he said smiling.

And so the training resumed.

--------------------------

A confused Dende stood staring as if he didn't register anything. "Is that what these humans call… their unsatisfied needs?". Dende blushed as the so obvious, but not true, thought occurred in his mind. Dende, laughing in a very perverted fashion, went back to his usual position, near the edge to view the earth…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So folks how did you like the chapter? By now you would have understood what's going on here so plz review.**

**Next time the training with Trunks starts. Will there be any progress. Next week onwards updates will take place on Saturdays.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey folks! Last time Trunks got dragged into the training after seeing Pan's determination, and was trapped in the Time chamber. Now ahead.**

** Note: This chapter is slightly perverted(thats the reason its rated M).Many more instances like that will occur later**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Gt or its characters. If i would then I would be living in Japan! xD. I do own the plot though.**

* * *

DRAGONBALL AF- Chapter 3

Pan joins the Supersaiyan club!

Almost a year had passed in the time chamber, Pan is now 21 and Trunks is 27. Tomorrow the door would open.

It was early in the morning. Trunks woke up in his bed. It took him a little while to get adjusted to the light. He got out of his bed and went towards the other wing to wake up Pan.

To his surprise, Pan wasn't there. He headed outside and saw Pan training in the most violent of weathers. First there was freezing cold ice, then intense heat, then again freezing cold. Ice started to engulf Pan's body, reaching her head in no more than a few seconds.

Trunks, being over protective, rushed to the spot. He tried to scrape the ice first, but when it didn't work, he formed a ki ball in his hand and tried to melt the ice, but the ice just increased. It started to move towards Trunks. He moved back.

Just when he was wondering what to do, he could sense a huge ki level nearby.

Light started to form inside the ice prison in which Pan was imprisoned. The ice taking the role of a prism, started to reflect and display beautiful and brilliant light, that which is thought only to be seen at the poles. A huge scream could be heard, and then everything went white.

When the smoke cleared, Pan was freed from the prison, but she was on the ground, her body messed up pretty badly. Her face was covered in blood; clothes were torn from the corners.

Trunks, who regained from the shock, got up and suffered another shock. He saw that Pan was on the floor and was bleeding heavily.

Fearing the worst, he ran towards her. Seeing that she was conscious, he felt relieved.

"Why did you have to do that you moron!", said Trunks, now almost teared eyed.

"I just thought I could handle it…", said Pan with great effort.

Everything suddenly started to spin around her. And then everything became black.

----------------

Pan regained consciousness and found herself in a comfortable bed. She tried to get up, but it was very painful, so she lied down.

Suddenly she could here a weird grumbling. She looked down to find Trunks sleeping on the floor. He was having some kind of nightmare, which involved her too, as he was calling her name.

She got up, ignoring the stinging pain she felt. She walked towards the outside. It was pitch black as the night.

She had taken enough. She had to become a supersaiyan no matter what would happen.

She started to throw punches into nothingness, and then tried a few warm-up exercises. They hurt pretty badly.

She then began to power up, slowly, one level at a time. When she reached her current limit, she went on a full rampage. Her whole body was screaming with pain, flesh being pulled away from her bones. The pain was excruciating, but this wouldn't stop her, not today.

Trunks got up. He had never sensed anything this big since his confrontation with Omega shenron. He got up in a hurry and ran to the outside.

There he saw the most horrific sight of his life. Pan was engulfed in a golden flame like aura, her skin peeling of to reveal a golden energy inside her body. Her eyes were emitting an unearthly golden glow, as if she had been possessed by some spirit.

"S-She did it!", Trunks exclaimed, but in horror. He felt a sudden dip in her power level.

The aura inside her body changed into one of blood, her raven colored hair changed into bright gold. She walked towards Trunks, and then fell in his arms. She had overdone it again.

This time she was actually smiling even though she was in great pain.

She was not breathing, her body lying motionless. Trunks rushed again to Pan and tried to wake her up, but she didn't respond to anything at all.

"Damn! Should I do it? But she'll kill me! But I have to do it, at least in such a situation…", he thought to himself.

He moved towards Pan's face, bending down, so that his face was directly above hers

Pan suddenly opened her eyes, only to see that Trunks was about to kiss her. She went mad and punched him hard on the face. Trunks went soaring through the air and landed pretty far away. It took him few minutes to return back to the spot.

Trunks was holding his jaw, which was now swelling with pain. "Ow that hurt! Pan I was just performing a CPR-", he was cut by Pan-"Seriously? It looked like you were trying to… KISS ME!", she said with sarcasm.

"Well if you could channelize this rage in your training, you would have become a supersaiyan a long time back", he murmured, returning the sarcasm.

Pan, with the help of her superior saiyan hearing, heard that. "What was that!", she glared at Trunks. She chased him all along the time chamber till she became tired, which was just a few seconds. She fainted, her hair returning to his original color.

"I guess that is her limit", said Trunks as he lifted her up and walked towards her bedroom.

------------------------

Pan woke up once again to find herself in her comfortable bed. When she got up, she noticed how tight her clothes had become. They were on the verge of tearing. Her newly developed muscles were the main reason, the other obvious reason being her stay in the time chamber for 7 years, without a change. She certainly hadn't noticed it till now… but now she felt very uncomfortable.

She headed towards the outside and saw that Trunks was utilizing the time in the time chamber very wisely, to simply put it, he was training.

"Hey, Trunks!", she called out. Trunks turned towards her and stared wide mouthed. Pan felt a little uncomfortable, then she tracked Trunks' gaze which lead to her assets, which were clearly visible because of the tight shirt.

A loud sound roared through the time chamber as Pan slapped Trunks.

"Ow! That hurt!", complained Trunks.

"That was for being a pervert!", she retorted.

"Go get yourself some new clothing! They are so noticeable!", said Trunks defending himself.

Pan agreed that the clothes were too tight. Trunks offered her his shirt. She was like a sister to him, but somehow they shared more than a brotherly- sisterly relation, which was strengthened during their stay in the time chamber.

"Well, my pants are becoming tight too, so I'll need those also", she said pointing towards Trunks' shorts.

"B-But, Pan! Come on!", he said.

---------------

Pan went to the center room to change. She had beaten the hell out of Trunks to get his shorts too.

She began to change. She removed her clothes.

At the same time Trunks noticed that their stay in the time chamber had almost come to an end, so he headed towards the exit.

Again at the same time, the Son family and Bulla were waiting outside. Bulma had not come because she had fainted, seeing Bulla grow so much in a week. Gohan had not seen his daughter for a week now. He thought he would surprise her, at the same time he was eager to see how his grown up daughter would look.

The door clicked open, Pan was still changing. "Oh no!", Pan thought. The door opened little more,"No!", the door opened further, Pan could see Goten. It opened a little more to reveal Gohan, and then it fully opened to reveal the whole Son family with Bulla, standing outside.

The moment the door opened, Trunks also entered the center room.

Then it happened…

Goten had a nosebleed and fainted. Chi-Chi and Gohan saw Pan with no clothes. To worsen the situation, Trunks appeared at the back with only a pair of boxers on! Expecting the worst, Chi-Chi fainted. Gohan was on the verge of fainting. "What the hell!", he said, and then imitated his mother( he fainted). Videl was overwhelmed. She was so happy to see her daughter grow so big, both by size and actions… (Hehehe). She gave a smirk and looked towards Pan. Pan shuddered as she knew what that look meant. Trunks was confused… but when he saw Pan, he lost track of all his thoughts. He enjoyed the view for a little while, and then fainted because he suffered too much blood loss due to his nose bleed.

Bulla was slightly taken aback, but then she knew that something like that was bound to happen. Pan always had a crush on Trunks. She had been like that since Baby was defeated. She always shared her deepest thoughts with Bulla.

Pan quickly dressed up, blushing violently. As she came outside she was caught hold of by Videl and Bulla. They asked her the questions which she wanted to avoid, but the situation again was one that she didn't want. After seeing that, it is human nature to ask about it, even though nothing like that happened.

She freed herself and ran away from the hideout, only to make Videl and Bulla more suspicious.

She took off and headed towards her house. On her way she was thinking about what happened then, in the time chamber.

She had started to have strange feelings about Trunks now that it was mentioned. She had had a crush on him, but she had managed to suppress it. The 7 years had awoken those feelings once again.

"Well if that really happened, I wouldn't mind it…", she thought to herself and increased the speed.

And as the clouds drifted in the subtle sky… Pan flew back home.

* * *

**So after that misunderstanding, Pan starts to regain her feelings for Trunks. Also Yippee! Pan turns supersaiyan! Next time Reunions and surprises. What new surprises await as the Z warriors meet after three years.**

**Now that you people are getting hang of the story, plz review. Anonymous reviews also accepted. So plz feel free to review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey thnx for those lovely reviews from dave, barney and sujata... that is just the inspiration I need! Ta- da! Without wasting more time here is your latest chapter .... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Frieza was hired by Akira Toriyama to assasinate the saiyans, who were trying to steal the rights from him. So Toriyama and Funimation still hold strong!**

DRAGONBALL AF- Chapter 4

Reunions & Surprises!

3 years have passed since Vegeta left in search of Goku. Today was commemorated as the day when Goku left with Shenron. All the Z fighters and their family and friends had come to the Kame house for a gathering. Quite a lot of changes had taken place in these few years.

"Hey Bulma!", shouted a grizzly haired man. Bulma turned back and saw her old friend calling her. "Kuririn! What a pleasant surprise! You have changed a lot in these three years!", she said.

"Well how are our relatives here?", interrupted a man with spiky hair, who wore glasses.

"Relatives?", said a surprised Kuririn.

"Oh yeah? Didn't you know that Trunks and Pan got married?", said a surprised Bulma.

"What the hell! I just went out on a vacation with my family for three years and the world is gone upside down!", said a horrified Kuririn.

"Was anyone talking about us?", interrupted a lavender haired man who was accompanied by a raven haired girl.

"P-Pan is that you?", said Kuririn, who was now on the verge of fainting. "You've grown so big!?"

"So how's the Supersaiyan couple?", said a woman who went and stood next to Gohan.

"Mom!', Pan rushed and hugged her mother. Videl was her mother, but she looked more like Pan's best friend, as there wasn't a much big age difference in them.

"I need an explanation here", said Kuririn as he pulled Gohan into a corner. All of the other Z fighters also arrived, and were shocked to hear about Trunks' and Pan's marriage.

"Well you have become pretty fat, haven't you?", said Bulla, who was still single, and was Pan's best friend.

"I'm not fat, its just that I'm…", she trailed off as she blushed.

The whole room tensed. All eyes turned towards Trunks and Pan. Chi-Chi fainted, Gohan was horrified, Bulma gasped, Bulla and Marron looked at Pan in a way that made her uncomfortable. They were both smirking. They would do the questioning later. Videl was shocked. She would have grandchildren only when she was 38! What would the world say!

Kuririn looked from Pan's face, which was still blushing, to Gohan's horrified face, giving an 'I didn't see that coming' look. Bulma started screaming in joy, "I'm going to have grandchildren!". She first took a frying pan from the kitchen and smashed into Trunks' head for not telling this before, then she termed him a naughty boy and kissed him on his cheeks to make him more embarrassed. "MOM!", he complained.

Goten looked at Trunks and smirked.

Bulla and Marron pulled Pan into a corner, and began all the questioning, only to make Pan's face become red like a thermometer. Bulma and Android 18 pulled Marron and Bulla away from Pan. It was now their turn for the questioning.

"Hey what is for dinner?", interrupted Goten, all the eyes shifting towards him. The whole room was filled with 'oh yeah I'm hungry' and 'ya, what's for dinner?'. The tension in the room quickly died as all off the people 'tried to' shift their attention towards dinner.

Trunks looked towards Goten and gave him an 'I owe you one' look.

Then the Z group spent their time chatting with each other, and the whole night passed without anyone knowing.

---------------

It was late at night. All the people in the Kame house were snoring. The men were lying in sleeping bags on the floor while the women were sleeping on the beds.

Pan stirred in her bed, she was feeling uncomfortable. She got up with a jerk, clutching her stomach. She gasped, trying to suck as much air as she could.

"Trunks!", she tried to speak… but it sounded like wheezing.

"What happened?", asked Trunks in a drowsy manner.

"The baby's gonna come out!", said Pan wheezing.

Trunks stood upright, all the sleep vanishing from his eyes. He quickly carried Pan in his arms and dashed for the door.

All the commotion had woken up everyone in the room. They got up and saw the door slam right at their faces. "What happened?", said Gohan.

"Honey where is Pan?", asked a concerned Videl as she noticed both Trunks and Pan were missing.

"Oh no! The baby!", said both Videl and Gohan in unison. They rushed out of the door and took off. The rest of the Z warriors took their time to realize the situation and took off after the group.

------------

Trunks arrived at the nearest hospital with Pan in his arms.

"Doctor!", shouted Trunks to the nearest doctor.

"Nurse! Rush her to the maternity ward!", said the doctor as Pan was laid on a stretcher.

-----------

All the Z- warriors were standing outside the ward, waiting patiently. They could hear a lot of screaming and groaning from inside.

They heard an ear-splitting mighty scream and then heard the crying of a baby.

Trunks came out of the room… his face looking pale green. He ran to the nearest dustbin and threw up.

The Z warriors went inside the room and saw a small baby in Pan's arms. He had his fathers lavender hair and blue eyes. He had his mother's face. And most interestingly, he had a pout on his face, which suggested that he had the personality both of Videl and Vegeta.

"Oh he's so cute", said Videl and Bulma.

"So what's the name?", asked Bulma.

"We'll keep it Kai.", said Pan with a big smile.

----------------------

**Oh so this chapter took on a big.... but expected twist. Now that Pan and Trunks are married... and Kai is born, be ready to expect the least expected. Also you'll get the sneak preview of the enemy in the next chapter. For those who lurk in the shadows and don't review...(like ninjas)... go get yourself a book on good manners. Lolz... just joking. All reviews are accepted. Plz take out some of your time to let me know that your liking the fic. Beware... the next chapter is the m- rated violence... infact just a glimpse. Till next week....**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh! I almost forgot to Put up this chapter... but it is up still in time. Thank you for those reviews. But still i kinda feel they are a little less. Anyways moving further with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Oh fudge... i don't own Dragonball GT  
**

Chapter 5

The Youngest Supersaiyan meets Vegeta!

One year had passed since Kai was born now…

Trunks was running in the capsule corp. garden, being chased by a baby who was trying to walk, his efforts being in vein.

"Come on Kai!", said Trunks. The baby got up once again, moved a few steps ahead, and then fell down again.

Kai pouted, with steel like determination in his eyes. He stood up and started to glow golden yellow! In a flash his hair color turned from lavender to golden yellow! His eye color also changed to teal!

Both Trunks and Pan stood in awe, transfixed after seeing the sight. Kai started to walk ahead a few steps, and then fell down.

Both Trunks and Pan fell down (anime style). Kai just sat down on the ground, giving the traditional Son goofy smile. He had somehow sensed that he had achieved something that was much more valuable than walking.

--------

6 years had passed since Kai became a supersaiyan.

The earth rumbled as Trunks came crashing to the ground. Pan didn't even flinch by the tremor and continued preparing food. She was used to this now.

Kai, who was high up in the air, turned back from supersaiyan form back to normal and landed back,

"Sheesh Dad! You're becoming weaker day by day!", he complained.

"Or more specifically you're becoming stronger day by day!", said Trunks who was now getting up from the crater created by the fall. He launched back into the air

----------

Somewhere else-

"Looks like the time has finally come! Kukukuku!". He took out one of the prisoners, who was unconscious, and injected him with some sort of strange energy. The prisoner screamed in agony, pain writhing through his body. Then he again became unconscious.

"He will not remember anything about this planet or any thing about his imprisonment". He threw the prisoner into a space pod and set the destination to earth. The space pod blasted off towards its destination.

-----------

A few days had passed now… Gohan and Kai were training in the Paozu mountains.

Kai turned supersaiyan and flew up high. After a few seconds a meteor like burning object hit the ground. It was Kai, all singed up.

"Damn!", he said. Gohan rushed to the spot.

"Kai! I told you not to go that high! You just learned that technique!", he said.

"Sorry I got carried off", said Kai giving his trademark goofy smile.

He stood up again and shouted "KAIOKEN!".

Instantly his body was engulfed with bright red flames.

"50 times!", he shouted, and the flames around his body turned to a golden red color, with a little hint of purple appearing as embers.

He then powered up (while being a supersaiyan) and the flames erupted, as if a volcano exploded.

He then flew up high enough and came down with terrific speed. The flames around his body started to take the shape of an arrow, the pointed side being around his head.

He came down and crashed into the earth. There was smoke all around caused due to the clash. When the smoke cleared, what seemed a canyon had turned into a huge crater.

Gohan looked quite surprised. "Man, that was huge!", he said. He didn't expect to see so much damage.

"Good going! Do it once more!", said Gohan.

Kai repeated the process and flew up high in the air. Gohan waited for a few seconds, and then he could feel a very huge power level coming closer to the spot.

A huge meteor like ball hit the earth surface, further deepening the crater. This time it was not Kai.

Kai came down and landed on the surface. As the smoke cleared, the pod like structure opened and a figure could be seen.

"Vegeta!!!", exclaimed Gohan.

Kai stood there dumbfounded. He had thought his grandfather was dead, even though he was told he went out somewhere. He also believed the same till 7 years passed by with no trace of him. But now, he was standing right before his eyes.

"Who is this Brat?", asked Vegeta in his usual royal demeanor.

"Well …um… how to say this…Vegeta, he is your grandson,", replied Gohan.

Kai turned back to normal and then it struck Vegeta whose son that was. He flew away leaving nothing but a cloud of dust. Kai and Gohan, perplexed, followed him.

He was heading towards capsule corp.

------------

**So how was the chapter? Plz read and review. The villian will make an appearence in the next chapter.... So make sure not to miss it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for your reviews**.** I'm glad to know you like the story. Brace yourself because this chapter may contain unpleasant violence. This fic is rated M for a reason. However, this is just a glimpse of it. **

**DISCLAIMER: If i owned Dragonball Gt (which i dont), Goku wouldnt be such a doof, chi- chi would not be a hot head and vegeta would be evil...(shudders)  
**

Chapter 6

Kai's true power!

Vegeta landed in the backyard of capsule corp. He blasted open the door and entered in rage searching for an explanation to the existence of the brat.

"Oh Vegeta! Is that any way to enter your own house!", said a both annoyed and surprised Bulma.

"Get that brat here woman!", commanded Vegeta. "I need a lot of explanations from him!".

Just then Gohan and Kai also landed at the capsule corp.

"Oh Kai… your great grandmother has set up all your homework on your table, be sure to finish it", said Bulma.

These words were enough to make Vegeta go nuts. A vein appeared on his forehead.

"D-Don't tell me that this is Gohan's brat's son!", said Vegeta shaking with rage.

To worsen the situation, Trunks and Pan came at the door, hands in hands. Vegeta's control snapped and he let it all out.

"I JUST WENT OUT FOR A FEW YEARS AND YOU MARRY KAKAROT'S GRANDDAUGHTER! WHAT A DISGRACE! HOW DARE YOU SPOIL THE ROYAL BLOODLINE!", yelled Vegeta at the top of his voice.

"AND NOW YOU LEAVE THIS BRAT TO CONTINUE THE NAME OF THE ROYAL BLOODLINE OF THE SAIYANS!", continued Vegeta as he eyed Kai with such hatred.

Kai had taken enough. He stepped forward.

"Stop it!", he said, trying to compose himself, as he was trembling with rage.

"OH YEAH! THE NEWEST ADDITION TO THE DISGRACE OF THE SAIYAN RACE LIST IS THREATENING ME! HAHAHA! COME ON! I'LL SHOW YOU MY SUPERIORITY BY GIVING YOU THE FIRST HIT! YOU'RE SO UNLUCKY TO BE BORN TO THE SAIYAN RACE!", said Vegeta, giving the maniacal smile which he used to give when he was under control of Babidi.

"Vegeta stop it! Kai's just a kid-", said Gohan but he was cut off by Vegeta.

"HOW DARE YOU QUESTION MY AUTHORITY? HE'S MY 'SO CALLED' GRANDSON! I'LL CALL HIM WHAT I WANT!", said Vegeta, as he spat while mentioning the word grandson, as if he had taken a bite of a three month old rotten piece of pizza.

Vegeta felt his right side go numb as something hit him with full force. He went crashing out of the capsule corp. building.

"WHAT THE- WHO DID IT!", said Vegeta getting up. He saw Kai was standing in front of him, smoke appearing out of his palm.

"SHUT UP!", said Kai. "I SAID ENOUGH!", he roared powering up to supersaiyan.

"Oh! You scared me! I'm so scared! The brat wants to fight me! Let me display the true strength of a saiyan, you will never be able to touch that power, being a mudblood!", said Vegeta sarcastically.

Vegeta stood up and started to power up. His black saiyan suit started to turn to red… the suit gradually vanishing to reveal red fur. His eyes started to get a bolder outline… his eye color changed to blue… and a tail wiggled out.

"Lets roll!", said Vegeta in a 'not so his' voice as he charged into Kai, hitting him in stomach, making him double back. Vegeta was giving such a maniacal look that it looked like he was possessed by some demon.

Kai spat out blood. Trunks and Gohan winced at the sight. Pan looked tear eyed. Her son was being slaughtered in front of her eyes. Kai got up and used the kaioken technique. Vegeta was pondered by red flashes from all directions. But he blocked all of them, infact he returned the favor by hitting him each time while blocking him.

Kai fell to the ground, messed up. His face was distorted as he took a lot of damage. Vegeta went near his motionless body and stomped on his face. " Hehehe! Trying to threaten me!", he laughed maniacally. He shot a beam at Kai, barely missing his heart, hitting him in the shoulder. A fountain of blood squirted from his shoulder.

Vegeta abused his body a little more by delivering some kicks in the ribs, breaking a few of them. Kai screamed helplessly in agony. Vegeta launched a few more beams which singed his limpless body. It hurt like hell. Blood started to spill from his mouth, coating his teeth, making them appear eerie red.

On the other side, Trunks, Gohan and Pan had taken enough. All of them turned to supersaiyan and caught hold of Vegeta. Bulma rushed towards Kai.

Vegeta pushed them all aside, infact blowing them all off as he powered up. He walked towards Kai and slapped Bulma away. Bulma spun in the air and fell unconscious from a concussion as her head hit the ground. He kicked Kai again, making him tumble and roll a few more feet. Kai tried to get up, but was kicked down by Vegeta before he could get up. Again he went tumbling a few more feet. All his efforts to get up were in vain as Vegeta kicked him down every time.

Kai started to glow red. The aura then turned to black… ancient markings started to appear on his face… The white of his eyes turned to black, his eye color changed from teal to yellow, his pupil taking the shape of a cat's pupil. He caught Vegeta's foot before it could touch him.

Vegeta was slightly taken aback. Kai was looking so intimidating… fangs growing out; his hair turned to deep red and grew longer in length. Kai yelled and there was huge explosion… everything went white.

----------

Everyone was lying unconscious on the ground. Vegeta wriggled as something came out of his body. It went straight into outer space.

---------

A strange black aura flew out of earth and went straight to the planet adjacent to it… it was planet Vegeta-sei!

"Kukukuku! So you came back! What news do you bring?", said a person who was well hidden behind darkness.

The black aura took the form of a human. His face was distorted to such an extent that he didn't look like a human. Two slits for nostrils and pale white skin.

"Well the kid is pretty tough for his age…", he said.

"Are you sure he is the one we need to hunt down?", asked the other person.

"Yes! I'm sure of it! Even the prince of the saiyans didn't stand a chance against him", he replied.

"Kukukuku! You have done well", said the other person as the black aura retook its shape and was absorbed by the mysterious stranger.

"Off to planet earth!", he said as he covered himself in his shroud and vanished.

------------

Vegeta slowly stirred to consciousness… he got up and saw himself in a huge crater, whose circumference and radius seemed endless.

"Hey! He's gaining consciousness! Be on your guard!", said Gohan.

"What's wrong brat?", asked Vegeta weakly. He had seemed to forgotten everything that happened a few minutes ago.

"Dad… did you knock your head somewhere in the explosion?", asked a confused Trunks.

"What are you muttering about brat?", said Vegeta. "And oh yes… WHY THE HELL DID YOU MARRY THAT BLOOD TRAITOR!!!", he yelled.

Vegeta turned his glance towards Kai; he was on the floor, blood spilling from every cut in his body. He was lying there motionlessly. Pan was sitting besides him weeping.

Before Vegeta knew what was happening, he involuntarily moved towards Kai and took out a sack from his pocket. He took out a green colored bean from it and put it in Kai's mouth.

The moment he gulped it down, he got up straight. Pan hugged him so tightly that his ribs pained him, even though they had just been healed.

-----------------

"So what had happened? Were you under the control of something", asked Bulma, who had now satisfied her anger by hitting Vegeta in the head numerous times for slapping her.

"Well I felt like I was being forced to do something which I didn't want to do", he replied as he tried to soothe the pain in his head. "I didn't mean to him him so brutally. It was like all my anger was channelizing into something that caused me to loose control over my body", he continued.

"Hey brat! Come here!", said Vegeta as he saw Kai hiding behind Pan.

Kai came near Vegeta. Vegeta lifted up his hair and noticed a weird mark on his forehead.

Vegeta cowered back in fear. All of the people present there looked surprised. It was the second time that some of them had seen Vegeta cower like that, the first time being when he was facing Frieza.

"You have that mark!", said Vegeta shivering.

All looked confused and looked at Vegeta for answers.

"There was a prophecy made that whoever had this mark will lead to the extinction of the saiyan race…", he said

"My mother had this mark on her forehead… and she caused the extinction of the saiyan race. She was the one who made the treaty with Frieza.", explained Vegeta.

"So are all of us saiyans going to die!", said a bewildered Trunks.

"I can't say. I just went to planet Vegeta-sei in search for Kakarot as it was the last planet left to search.", said Vegeta. "I don't remember what happened there… but I had some weird dream there… someone said that it was time to annhiliate the 7th legendary supersaiyan…", continued Vegeta.

Then the sudden realization hit Vegeta. That was no dream! It was true.

"Well Kakarot and I are the most powerful supersaiyans… so does that mean… that he after us!?", said Vegeta.

"Well they left you alone Vegeta… and dad has not returned for many years now… so does that mean…", said Gohan as the two thoughts made perfect connection.

All of the people hung their heads in remorse after what Gohan had said. Their dear Goku was dead.

"Well I don't think that third class saiyan Kakarot even deserves to die by my hands… but anyways I'll kill the 7th legendary supersaiyan with my own hands.", said a voice.

-------------

**So now the plot actually begins. Get ready for some new mysteries to unlock in the next chapter. Till then (takes off in air and disappears.)**


	7. Chapter 7 The Losses Begin

**Okay readers, this chapter is gonna be huge (well in comparison of other chapters). This chapter is seriously rated M for violence. Enjoy the fight scenes and the plot. Thanks for the reviews too, they give me the feeling to keep up to your expectations. On with the story...**

Chapter 7

The Losses Begin!

All of the Z-warriors present there turned their head to see a huge man, covered in a long shroud and hood.

"Aha… here is the prince and his family… the last saiyans huh?", he sniggered.

"Who the heck are you and what do you want?", backfired Vegeta.

"Oh don't worry prince… I just need that boy", he said pointing towards Kai.

All of the Z-warriors were taken aback. What would this man possibly want with Kai?

"Give me the 7th legendary Supersaiyan!", he repeated.

Vegeta looked at Kai. "The 7th legendary supersaiyan!? He's joking, right? They have been only two legendary supersaiyan who have crossed the limits of a normal saiyan… Kakarot and I", he thought.

"Well you guessed wrong! I'm the legendary supersaiyan!", roared Vegeta as he turned into a supersaiyan 2!

The mysterious man just laughed… "Well that's pathetic… your not the legendary supersaiyan… your power is no way near one."

"Well you've seen nothing", Vegeta said as he smirked and powered up to supersaiyan 4!

The mysterious person just laughed more as he saw Vegeta power up… "HAHAHA! You're still nowhere near the power of the legendary supersaiyan!", he roared.

Vegeta was in a fix… what this man was saying was really true? He racked his brain and came to the conclusion that it seemed true because the legendary supersaiyan was born only once in a thousand years… and Kakarot, Trunks, Kakarot's brats and himself all were supersaiyans…

Vegeta was brought of his trance when the mysterious person said something…

"Well if your so curious… let me show you the power of a legendary supersaiyan!", he shouted.

Vegeta almost fell down hearing these words… "WHAT THE HELL! IMPOSSIBLE!!!", he thought.

The mysterious man started to power up… his shroud and hood flew away. The whole earth started to rumble… huge pieces of earth flying in the air. The sky became dark. Furious flames started dancing around him.

Suddenly he lost a bit of his balance and fell down. The flames died as soon as they ignited. The man, who had fallen on all fours, got up again and faced Vegeta.

"My power is finishing so I can't reach that stage… what else do you expect from living for 2000 years…", he muttered weakly and sarcastically, cursing himself.

Vegeta was still dumbfounded… even though his opponent wasn't at his best… but he was still way powerful. Such power was enough to beat Omega Shenron a 1000 times continuously without breaking a sweat. He stood nowhere near that power. It was like an ant trying to fight back the force of a meteor.

"Meet the 5th legendary Supersaiyan…Time!", he roared as he stood up again… his aura dancing around him.

Vegeta fell back… cowering as if his death was sure! "You're one of the creators of Vegeta-sei!!! The guardian of time!!!", said Vegeta, trying to run away as far as possible from him. "A-Any one but him! Please anyone… but him", thought Vegeta. The gods would be laughing at his fate. "AH! CURSE YOU KAMI!!!!!" was all that Vegeta could say.

"Oh man! For Vegeta to behave like this… this guy must be a heckload tough!", thought Gohan. Even without any killer intent, his power levels were enough to make a seasoned warrior like Vegeta run for shelter!? Now that seemed like all hell breaking loose.

"Brat!", Vegeta said suddenly… "Take everyone out of here! As soon as possible!"

"But…", said Trunks, but he was interrupted by Vegeta… "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! JUST LEAVE BEFORE YOU ALL GET SLAYED!!!!"

Understanding the seriousness, he prepared to take off and escort everyone to a safe place. He gave his father a slight nod of understanding.

Just then Goten arrived at the scene. "I just sensed some huge power level nearby… so I came to have a look."

"Brat get out now! JUST GO!!!!", roared Vegeta… his impatience clearly visible.

Goten understood and accompanied them.

Time suddenly powered up and shot a black beam at Goten. Goten crossed his arms to defend himself. The blast vanished as it came in contact with his arms.

"Well that was pretty weak…", said a confused Goten.

All of the z members took off leaving Vegeta, all alone, to fight his battle… a battle to the end… a battle with only one survivor…a battle to death!

"That blast wasn't meant to be an attack…", said Vegeta as if he was answering his unasked question.

"Well sharp as you always are… huh Prince?", laughed Time

---------------------------

Back to the Z-warriors

Goten started to feel something funny…he was feeling dizzy… everything started to spin around him… he was falling into nothingness.

"Well we'll take a break now… and the one who survives gets to move ahead", said Goten in a deeper and colder voice than his own.

"What happened to you Goten? This is no time for jokes…", said an irritated Gohan.

"Oh, you think I'm joking?", said Goten. He rammed his head into Gohan's stomach, making him double back. Gohan went crashing towards the earth.

"What the heck happened to you!?", said a confused Pan as she stared at her uncle in awe.

---------------

"So you injected some of your ki into him…?", asked Vegeta emotionlessly, even though his eyes were reflecting the true fear he was in that moment.

"Well I'm feeling sorry now that I have to kill you… you're the smartest saiyan I've seen", replied Time.

"So how the heck are you alive….I thought the five creators were killed thousands of years ago…", questioned Vegeta.

"Well, the creators were not dead… they're just reborn after a thousand years, in the form of a legendary supersaiyan", answered Time.

"But how can you call yourselves legendary supersaiyans? There was just one legendary supersaiyan… the one who killed himself a thousand years ago…", said Vegeta

"That was the first legendary supersaiyan the saiyan race saw… but he actually was the 6th legendary supersaiyan…", he smirked, "He was such a weakling… he couldn't even handle his own power…"

Vegeta looked at him with extreme awe… "Man this is bad… The kid's a goner at this rate", he thought.

"This time it's going to be tough… Nature has been reborn in that kid...", said Time. "He was the most powerful supersaiyan till date…", he continued.

Vegeta couldn't believe what his ears heard… "That kid is the strongest being in the universe!?", he thought.

---------------------

Pan powered up and charged at her uncle. Goten just waved his hand and Pan got deflect into a mountain. The once glorious mountain was now nothing but rubble. Pan removed the debris from herself and got back up in the air. Trunks charged at Goten and landed a few flurry of punches on him. Gohan also joined the punch party. Goten dodged all the punches with such ease that it looked like he knew what was going to happen. He just twisted, turned a few inches and 'voila', a successful evade.

"Darn it! I regret now that I forced Goten to learn how to fight! This is just too much to handle! He's just too fast!", said Gohan.

"No! This isn't possible… Goten was never this strong… it looks like we aren't moving in relation with his speed.", said Trunks.

"Pan! Take Kai and get out of here… Trunks and I'll take care of this.", said Gohan.

Gohan let his ki spike to show that he had no time for arguments. Kai's safety was more important at the moment. Pan gave a small nod of understanding.

"Ok Dad!", saying this Pan grabbed hold of Kai and flew away…

----------------------

"Why did you kill the 6th supersaiyan then?" asked Vegeta. He knew that it was not possible that a saiyan couldn't handle his power… that's blasphemy!

Time smirked. Even his smirking made Vegeta want to take a knife and stab himself to death. Such was his opponent's evil aura.

"I just wanted to be immortal", he replied, knowing that he couldn't fool Vegeta anymore. "After every thousand years a legendary supersaiyan is born, he is destined to be the guardian of Vegeta-sei when he reaches the sixth and final transformation and replaces the previous guardian. The previous guardian dies. I didn't want my rein to end… I wanted to be immortal… so I killed the 6th … so that I could live on!", he said maniacally. "I will kill each and every legendary Supersaiyan that is to come!"

"So then why didn't anyone know that you were alive?", asked a puzzled Vegeta.

"The previous guardians, whose souls still watched upon Vegeta-sei, were enraged to see what happened and didn't want a person like me to be the Guardian. They sealed me into the deep prisons in the core of Vegeta-sei.", he said. "When the planet exploded, I was set free… but I was powerless. I waited for years to regain my powers… but then some fool revived Vegeta-sei… I went on the planet and there my powers healed as if I was immortal… and now I'm standing in front of you…", he continued.

Vegeta was shocked to hear such a story. Moreover, his pride had been crushed… he was not the legendary supersaiyan… nowhere near it.

"So let us begin…" said Time and landed an uppercut on Vegeta.

----------------------

Trunks and Gohan landed combos one after another, but it had no effect on Goten. He just dodged them with no problem.

Goten appeared behind Trunks from nowhere and passed several beams through his arms, legs, and body. Trunks became paralyzed and fell to the ground. He then jumped towards Trunks, but was stopped in midway as Gohan came up and blocked the attack. Gohan caught hold of Goten's neck and rammed his knee into his gut. Goten caught hold of Gohan's neck and bashed his head into Gohan's. Gohan's pupils vanished for a few seconds. Goten then caught Gohan in a vice grip. Gohan screamed in agony as he could feel his muscles and tendons tear into million pieces from inside. Gohan used all his energy and transformed into supersaiyan 2. The force of his energy loosened Goten's hold. Gohan jabbed his elbow into Goten's gut, twisted and drove his elbow further. Goten coughed a little blood and then felt the impact of a heavy kick under his armpit. His right arm fell limp and his whole body was paralyzed with pain for a few minutes. That much time was all that Gohan needed…

Gohan charged at supersonic speeds and attacked with a flurry of kicks and punches which created supersonic blasts. To an untrained eye it would seem blasts just occurred in the air out of nothing, but even to the trained eye it would seem as two a black shadow was moving giving an occasional glimpse of orange. There was a shower of blood from the skies which were already turning red due to the energy emission.

"G-Gohan … please help me… I'm trying to stop this thing...", said Goten weakly. Gohan stopped dead in his tracks. He saw the genuine look of pain in his brother's eyes. "Goten…", Gohan said as he offered a hand.

"FOOL!", shouted Goten and thrust a compressed ball of ki into Gohan's stomach. The force of the blast was enough to tear the shirt covering his back as he doubled back. Gohan spat out a mist of blood as his eyes rolled back into his skull. His only one weakness- 'kindness' was the one that caused him heavy. Gohan's limp body fell to the ground, probably never to get up again.

"Now let's finish the other one", announced Goten. Trunks mustered all his strength but couldn't move.

"Take this… KA…ME…HA…ME……HAAAAAAAAA!", yelled Goten as a huge blue colored beam appeared from his palms and shot out like a cannon ball towards Trunks.

Trunks could see the environment around him turn blue and disappear into nothingness as the beam approached him. The ground around him was slowly breaking into pieces. "This is it…", he thought.

Just then a figure leapt forward and took the blast's effect. A orange colored gi tore into pieces and blood spilled everywhere.

"GOHAN!!! NOOOOOOO!!!!!", shouted Trunks; everything became white.

--------------------

Trunks opened his eyes. He couldn't see any sign of life in the area. All seemed empty… nothing placed on the earth surface for miles.

All was empty except for one thing… Gohan. He was lying dead on Trunks' feet, staining Trunks' shoes with blood.

Trunks threw his head back and gazed into the now dark sky. It started to drizzle… then it turned into a massive downpour. It camouflaged his tears well.

"Why?... Why did you have to save me…WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", shouted Trunks. Electricity started to pass through Trunks' body, furthermore attracting more electricity from the sky above. A huge bolt struck the spot where Trunks was standing. Every thing became white. When the light cleared, an enraged Trunks was standing there in the form of a supersaiyan 2. He took off in pursuit of Time, who went after Pan and Kai.

----------------

Pan was feeling scared, the rain was a bad omen… pointing to someone's death. It showed the death of great warriors, for who even the heavens cried, lamented.

Kai felt a searing pain in his head. The mark on his forehead started to glow red… blood started to flow out from his forehead. "AAAAAHHHHHH!", screamed Kai.

"What happened Kai?", asked a concerned and worried Pan.

Kai's mind was teleported into another dimension. He saw the scenes as if it were some kind of torture. He saw Time stab Pan through her heart… he then saw Trunks being sucked into some weird portal… Gohan was blown into pieces by a blue beam… Vegeta was lying partially dead on the floor, bleeding profusely. All these images were rushing through his head, as if all this information was being forced through his head. And then he saw Time come towards him, walking slowly and smiling wickedly. Trunks ran towards him, but was knocked off by Time. Kai tried to move… but he felt like he was being restrained by some sort of energy… he was paralyzed. Time lifted his hand in the air… he brought his palm in front of Kai's face. "DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!", shouted Time… everything white. "Kai.........", a faint voice could be heard from the distance. Kai could feel himself come back to reality, and saw Pan looking at him with fear- stricken eyes.

"Mom… Grandpa, dad and you… he's gonna kill all of us…", said Kai shrinking back in fear.

"What are you talking about… you must have had a nightmare.", said Pan hoping what she said was true.

"Well the kid is right… all of you are going to die. Isn't the mark on his head obvious enough?", said Goten cruelly as he appeared in front of Pan.

"Didn't Vegeta tell you about the mark? The mark I gave his mother?", said Goten smirking.

"You freak!!!", said Pan disgustingly. "You're sick!!!! First you take control of my uncle's body, and then you're hell bent to kill us all… 'Time'", she continued.

"My my… taken disgust in me already? What a relief… I won't have to kill you that brutally now.", laughed Goten.

---------------

Vegeta regained control after taking a direct uppercut in the face. Time didn't give him any time to retaliate though. He reappeared behind Vegeta and sent him crashing to the ground with an axe handle. He however didn't stop at this. He charged behind Vegeta and punched him in the stomach as he was shooting towards the ground. The force of the punch, added with the force of the axe handle made Vegeta shoot like a meteor towards the ground.

The impact caused a huge rumble as all the boulders around him disintegrated into million pieces. As the smoke cleared, Vegeta was lying in the middle of a huge crater. Time launched a barricade of beams straight into the place where Vegeta was. It further increased the size of the crater.

"Uh damnit!" was all that Vegeta could say as the barricade of beams continued to burn him to crisp.

---------------

"Kai run away from here", said Pan as she stood between Kai and Goten arms spread.

"Mom but….", said Kai but was cut off by Pan, " Just leave! NOW!!!!"

Kai saw the stern look his mother gave him. It was a look that didn't promise they would meet again, but it sure promised that she would use every thing up to save him. Understanding, he took off, the looks of pure fear still evident on his face. Goten charged at him, but was knocked off by Pan. Kai got away quite far.

"Lady!!! You're going to pay for what you just did", said an enraged Goten. But that was all he got to say. A blur appeared next to his side and attacked. He was punched hard in the face and was sent flying high, blood leaking like a fountain through his nose. She charged behind him and continued the barricade of punches. They just seemed to have no effect on him. She just added more force seeing this. More blood started to flow from Goten, his jaw and cheek bones cracked with the force of the punches. Pan just continued punching non stop. Her knuckles became coated with blood as she kicked the crap out of her uncle. She closed her fist, ready to deliver the final blow, but her hand stopped in mid-air as she saw his face. It was broken, swollen and unrecognizable; blood oozing out, without any stopping. He didn't seem to move.

She then stopped as she came back to her senses. She pulled back her now swelling hands. She caught her head and pulled her hair, whimpering at what she had done. She had killed her uncle!!! She moved back, fell on her knees and buried her face in her hands.

She felt a knee bury in her stomach and felt the warm feeling of blood on her lips and mouth. She then felt the feeling of a strong hand chopping her neck, bringing her back on the ground.

"The fun just begins", said a disfigured Goten smiling maniacally.

Goten caught hold of Pan's hair and rammed his knee into her forehead. Pan's skull broke with the force of the attack. Blood started to flow in large amounts from her head. She was feeling very dizzy… she couldn't focus at all due to the pain.

Goten then started kneeing her stomach, making her spit blood from her mouth. She spat all the blood on Goten's face. Goten licked off all the blood. He then threw her with great force. She was soaring parallel to the ground about 1 foot above. Goten then appeared above her and pushed her head towards the ground, while she was moving forward. Her face was dragged into the ground. It obtained deep scratches and bruises. She went tumbling and rolling for a few feet till she finally stopped.

---------------

Kai was flying continuously towards the north. He stopped dead in his tracks. What the hell was he doing!!! He should have helped his mother! Just because he was scared it didn't mean that he had the right to flee!

Thinking that, he headed back towards his mom's location.

-----------------

Pan felt her body go limp. She tried to lift up her arm… but it was no use.

"My-my… giving up already?", mocked Goten.

"Well it's been quite a while that I have felt the warmth of a woman's skin", said Goten, now giving the wickedest smile Pan had ever seen.

Pan, fully understanding what he meant, tried to move… but it was no use. Goten lifted up Pan by the collar of her shirt and pressed his lips into those of Pan's. Pan was helpless… she was being exploited, harassed… but still she couldn't do anything… she could only watch the scene in horror.

"Well this shirt is quite an obstacle…"said Goten frustrated as he ripped off her shirt, leaving her in her bra.

Goten then went for her jeans. Pan squealed in terror… thinking about how horrible it was going to be…

Goten was knocked off by a yellow flash. He crashed into a boulder.

"DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO HARM MY MOTHER!", shouted Kai, standing in front of his mother's limp body. **(A/N: HAHAHA! So much for your lemon! :P)**

Ancient black marks started to spread over his body from his forehead, his hair turned red and longer, his nails also grew in length. His eyes turned into deep black, with yellow slits as pupils.

"YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!", said Kai in a dual, deep voice.

"Things are getting tough here master, I will need your help", said Goten gazing into the sky

---------------------

"Oh… so he's transforming! This is urgent!!!", said Time and disappeared.

"What the heck… he ran away! Must be after the kid", thought Vegeta to himself.

Vegeta took off, but fell down back to the earth. He had a lost of energy in the battle.

"FUCK YOU!" Vegeta screamed as he cursed Time and once again took off, using all his strength to fly

---------------------

Time appeared in front of Goten. He placed his hand on his head and absorbed the black aura placed inside him. Goten dropped dead because he wasn't able to handle the damage without the black energy.

Kai launched at Time, but just passed right through Time. He got caught in the Afterimage trick.

The afterimage slammed his knee into Kai. Kai was thrown up into the air by the force. "How the hell did that afterimage attack damage me!?", thought Kai.

"An afterimage is just a mere illusion… how did it kick me!?", thought Kai as he landed with a sickening thud.

Kai got up once again. He vanished and appeared behind Time. Time caught hold of his face and slammed him into the ground. Kai started to turn back to normal.

"Heh… it was just an outburst of his emotions.", said Time. He coughed out blood and fell on all fours. The energy Kai was radiating was enough to burst the skull of a normal human with pressure only. Time, being weakened, felt a little impact. He wiped his mouth and then headed towards Pan.

"If all of them gather and then attack me, including the brat, then its going to be tough.", he thought. He formed a spear-like shaped ki around his right hand.

"DIE!", he said and stabbed Pan right through her heart. Pan's eyes widened, she coughed up more blood. All the warm and fuzzy feelings by the 'ahem'...previous events faded as soon as they came and were now replaced by cold feelings of pain. She tried to move… she lifted up her hands in a futile attempt to ask for help as Time was twisting his hand further into her heart. Pan just kept her hand in the air, her voice slowly started to fade away. Tears started to flow from her eyes. The color of the pupils of her eyes was slowly fading and the white of her eyes started turning red. She was gasping for air. All the curses she was screaming remained unheard as her voice faded into nothingness (Kai, who heard one of them, felt like taking ear plugs and stuffing them into his ears. He couldn't believe his mother said something like that).

Time applied all pressure and then created an explosion. When the smoke cleared Pan's hand fell down on the ground. The color of her eyes faded and her pupils turned white. Her face turned white as all the blood had been drained off.

"You're next brat!", said Time as he walked towards Kai's unconscious body.

Kai gained consciousness back and saw Time come towards him. He turned his head and saw his mother dead lying on the floor. He felt a sudden surge of rage flowing through his body. He tried to get up; he was transforming again. But Time stomped on his chest and stopped his transformation

"DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", he screamed.

-----------------

Alternate ending/Omake: (Just cause I felt like it. You people must be feeling bad coz Pan was killed. This is to cheer you up…)

Time walked towards Pan with a spear like energy around his hand. As he was going to stab her he heard something. "Stop!", commanded a voice.

A man with blonde hair, which reached his waist stood in front of him.

Pan lifted her head to get a good look at her savior. Kai stood up too.

Time felt a strange aura of… he couldn't guess… maybe pervertedness?

"Hey I'm Dave Mustaine from Megadeth. Does anyone know the way to studio 9? Marty Friedman was supposed to be in charge of the music and OPs of this anime… and moreover I'm kinda lost…

Kai, Pan, Time and the animation crew fall down (anime style).

-----------------

Omake 2:- **(A/N: This part has a lot of mentioning of lemons. You've been warned)**

Pan walked towards her house at a slow pace. She was carrying a basket full of…** Lemons**.

She entered her house to find a giggling sound in Kai's room. Then she heard the sound of moaning.

Being a suspicious mother, she went into his room and saw something that shocked and angered her to the nth limit. Kai was… his hand was stuck up in… his hand was covered with a cream like substance…

"KAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!", screamed Pan with her eyes widened to an extent where they were the size of **Lemons**.

"Sorry mom… I was too tempted…( takes a huge breath to drop the bombshell) … to eat the **Lemon** cream pie you left at the window.

Pan falls down (anime style).

-----------------

**The second Omake was on the request of Barney, who said he wanted lemons. Lolz.... sorry man. A good news for the followers of this story (and lemon cravers). I will be be writing a sequel to this story in a few weeks (They will include lemons also at some point), so cheer up. This story still has a few more chapters to offer, so plz continue following it. **

**Also those people have started reading this story now (and who are up to date) please review.... okay pretty please? Anonymous are also enabled. Don't feel shy and drop in some suggestions. They give me the inspiration to continue. So please R&R.**

**Next week- Will Kai survive the battle? Will Trunks make it in time? Next- Trunks Enraged!**

**A little more about the sequel- I think i will be posting the story in form of sagas. This one will end in about 5-6 chapters. So add me in the authors alert for an update on the new saga. Adios!**


	8. Chapter 8 Trunks Enraged

**Hello it's time once again for a new installment. Hope you enjoy it... Once again thanks for the reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER:- I don't have an 'k' or 'i' in my name(not the penname), so i can't be Akira Toriyama, and hence I don't own Dragonball Gt.**

Chapter 8

Trunks Enraged!

Time slowly moved forwards, each step making Kai's heart beat increase. He lifted Kai off the ground by his collar and leveled him up with his face. Kai struggled hard to move… but it was of no use. He was paralyzed somehow. Time brought his right hand up, a bluish-green flame dazzling around it, sharply pointed at the tip. Kai closed his eyes. Well this was it for him… a short life… it was good while it lasted. He opened his eyes to see the tortured and dead body of his mother, lying on the floor, her upper clothes torn away leaving her partially naked. He smiled as the thought of being with his mother came in his mind. He had given up all hope and was thinking about what he would say when he would meet his mother, in heaven.

"Die !!", shouted Time and moved his hand forward.

Blood spilled everywhere, flying in different directions. Time looked surprised. Trunks was standing between Kai and Time, his shoulder squirting a fountain of blood as Time had pierced his shoulder with his hand. Kai opened his eyes… he had prepared himself to die… but he was seeing something he didn't expect. He smiled with relief, but somewhere deep inside him he thought he would never get the chance to meet his mother now. "Father…", he said weakly.

Trunks didn't seem to pay any attention to Kai. He looked a little different. He looked more serious and focused than ever before. Kai noticed this and kept quiet.

"Where is Pan", asked Trunks in a stern voice, showing no emotion or fear.

"Oh what a pity… you missed the show", Time said as he took out his hand from Trunks' shoulder and picked up Pan, pulling her up by her hair. He then licked her pale face, especially giving emphasis on the lips.

Trunks let loose an outburst of his ki pushing Time back a few feet. Time looked a little worried at first but then regained his composure.

Trunks walked forwards step by step, till he was face to face with Time. Time looked into his eyes. Suddenly he felt himself being pulled inside them… falling through nothingness. He felt himself fall with a sickening thud. A huge man was standing in front of him, palm spread wide, in front of his face. He got up, but the other didn't react at all.

"You should pay more attention in avoiding attacks", the man said said. He put his hand down and turned to walk away in the other direction. Time stared in horror. "N-Nature…", he stuttered in fear.

A ki beam passed through Time, hitting Nature, the first Supersaiyan, square in the middle of his back. Time turned his head backwards and yelped in shock at what he saw. He saw his smaller self, all bruised and messed up. He then turned back to see Nature, standing with a huge hole in the middle of his body. The hole quickly vanished as he healed himself in no more than a few seconds. He turned into a stronger form and stared into smaller Time's eyes. Time saw his smaller self falling to the ground, writhing in pain. Nature had transformed into his strongest form… the sixth transformation.

"Don't you dare ever try to shoot a cheap shot on me…", he said in a dual, deeper voice. Strange black colored tattoos started to appear on his forehead, neck and arms. They resembled leaves and vines.

He looked at Time with his black eyes, the red pupil of Nature's eyes slowly changing back to yellow.

"That killing intent…", thought Time. He felt himself slam back into his body, which was now on the ground, trembling. He had direct eye contact with Trunks.

"You! You have the same killing intent in your eyes like him… and I certainly hate that!", shouted Time as he launched towards Trunks.

Trunks caught hold of his wrist before it could touch his face. Both of them were struggling to gain power on the other. Time could feel pain in his wrist as Trunks was squeezing and twisting it. Time winced a little and then shouted in rage. He powered up till his hair turned golden yellow; his arm went swinging into Trunks' cheek, knocking the daylight out of him. Trunks fell back by the force of the punch.

Before Trunks' body could reach the ground, it stopped in mid air, sort of levitating. He then vanished from there and appeared behind Time. He hit a neck chop and then combined it with an uppercut.

Time was thrown into the air. Trunks somersaulted back and with the help of his hands launched himself after Time. He unleashed kicks on time in the fashion of a jackhammer, which pushed Time further higher.

Trunks then hit Time with a final kick, which made up shoot into the sky like a rocket. Trunks appeared behind Time and then caught hold of him. Both of them made a U turn and headed straight for the ground. Both of them began spinning, white hot flames surrounding them. They knocked into a mountain, tearing it apart.

The smoke cleared. Trunks was lying on the ground, exhausted. His arms had been singed badly, so was his back. On the other hand, Time was in a much worse state. His head was buried into the ground and his body was perpendicular to the ground. His body twitched a bit… then inclined. His hands and feet fell down with a thud.

Trunks got back up, his face full of sweat. He was panting and fell back down again. He turned back into his normal state. The band which tied the excess hair behind tore, which caused all his hair to fly open.

"Why the hell am I so tired?", thought Trunks. "Did he do something to me?"

He started to see flowers flying around him… the world started to spin around him. He then fell down to the ground.

When he opened his eyes, he found himself in his bed. Pan walked up to him and hugged him.

"W-What's happening?", said a confused Trunks.

"Nothing dear… everything is going to be alright", said Pan in a reassuring tone.

"What about Time?", he said as he had faint memories of the battle.

"Don't be alarmed dear… he will not trouble us anymore", said Pan

Trunks felt that something was off. Pan was talking very sweetly today… too sweetly.

"Well I have to say you look more like a man with those muscles", said Trunks as he covered his head waiting for the attack… but it never came.

"Oh… then I should stop taking those hectic exercises now", she replied, more sweetly than ever before.

Trunks was becoming more suspicious. He had asked that question on purpose. By now Pan should have been banging his head with her 'Frying pan of Doom'… but he got just the opposite reaction. He turned his gaze and saw Kai sitting on the dining table, doing his homework peacefully.

Trunks' suspicion turned into belief as he saw that. It was too out of character for Kai to do his homework… peacefully.

Trunks shot a ki beam at Pan. It went straight through her. Her image started to shake violently till it changed into Time's image, but slightly different. Time seemed to have red hair; his eyes were black with yellow pupils, horns appearing on his head.

"Oh… so you guessed it was an illusion?", said a semi-surprised Time.

"Whatever silly illusion you've created is so false! Even a blind man can see through it", retorted Trunks.

Trunks charged towards Time at break-neck speed. Everything started to slow down. The background started to swirl and then vanished to leave a background of black. The distance between them increased. Trunks could see his body move at an extremely slow pace through the air. Time somehow seemed to move at normal speed though…

Time walked towards Trunks, whose body was floating slowly in the air. He hit Trunks with a neck chop. Trunks' body started feeling very heavy all of a sudden, as if the gravity was increased by 1000 times. Had it not been for his training in the gravity chamber he would have been crushed to death. He smashed into the ground, which was nothingness and kept on falling. Time repaid all the jackhammer kicks and then repeated the whole process that Trunks had used on him.

Trunks fell with a sickening thud. He opened his eyes to see that he had returned to the real world. He turned his vision towards Time and noticed something strange about his eyes. His pupils were returning to their original teal from blinding red. Trunks tensed his muscles to get up, but they didn't respond. He again shifted his vision and gasped at what he saw. His whole body was covered with warm, red blood. Time appeared right above Trunks and stuck his knee into Trunks' gut. Trunks spat out a mist of blood. Trunks winced in pain and his head jerked up. Time caught hold of his head and slammed it back into the ground. His eyelids started feeling heavy, his vision started blurring. He was going to die; his life was slowly slipping away from his body.

Time lifted his hand up for the final blow, but stopped in mid-air as the ground started to tremble. Time actually took a few steps back and his hand came above in protection- a clear sign of fear. Trunks could feel the pressure. He had never felt such type of energy before. The energy alone could crush someone in a few milliseconds. He lifted up his head and turned to the direction Time was staring at. His heart skipped a beat and his eyes widened, his pupils losing their color…

Kai was kneeling on the ground and was holding his head. He bent down so that his head touched the ground. His skin started to peel off… shred by shred. His body was engulfed in black flames. The peeling off skin revealed an unearthly green colored energy underneath. He lifted his head and arched his back as he screamed in agony. His voice was a strange deep dual voice. The hair on Trunks' back rose after hearing the bloodcurdling scream. "Was this really Kai!?" was all he couldn't think.

Kai's eyes started to turn white as all the skin on his face tore off to show green energy swirling inside, somehow maintaining the shape of a human. His eyes turned to black, and then green pupils appeared. His hair stood up defying the laws of gravity and turned red.

The unearthly look made Time cower back. "N-Nature!?", he shouted unbelievingly.

Kai replied in his scary dual voice, "So we meet again… kouhai." Time regained his composure and replied-"Yes Senpai, but this will be the last time."

"Your arrogance had always led to your downfall…", retorted Kai. The next instant his fist was in Time's gut. Time's eyes almost popped out and then he was soaring through the air. Time crashed into a mountain. A few pieces crumbled and then the whole mountain shattered. The same was the fate of the mountains succeeding the shattered one.

A few miles away there was a red flash and then an angry Time was charging at Kai at tremendous speed. Kai flared his ki and the flames around his body deflected Time. Time stumbled backwards and somersaulted till he regained his position. His body started to become limp and his yellow hair turned back to black. His eyelids were half shut and he was gasping for breath. He shifted his gaze to Kai, who was now standing directly in front of him. Kai just gave a wide psycho smile.

Kai charged up, the force creating a blast. Time was tossed and pushed back by the force. Kai launched after him and hit him with a volley of punches, each hitting with 100% accuracy. Kai roared a battle cry as his power level increased. His canines started growing longer. He started growing taller in height; his hair grew spikier and turned to green. Skin grew back and made him look more human. He was a spitting image of Nature now!

He appeared in front of Time, who was lying sprawled on the ground, leaving an afterimage where he was standing a few milliseconds ago.

He caught Time by the neck and lifted him up to level his eyes with Time's. "Don't you dare try to harm the kid! Even if you manage to incapacitate him, don't forget that I am reincarnated in his form. I'll activate my full power and then you know what that means", his deep dual voice barked that scared the shit out of Time.

Time replied by spitting out a mist of blood. Kai (or nature… which ever you prefer) threw Time on the floor with great force. Kai then fell down; his body returned to his normal size. In one instant he was the world's most powerful being and in the next a vulnerable sleeping kid who could be slaughtered without even breaking a sweat.

Trunks watched in awe, his mouth wide open. He took a little time to register what happened a few seconds ago. What he could remember was that Kai was glowing green, then his vision blurred and now Kai was on the ground and he himself was on the verge of fainting.

Time stood up, his anger and shock being evident. He made a fist and stuck it right in Kai's face. The ground where his head was lying was now replaced with a broken face and a huge crater. Blood made its way out through Kai's mouth and nose.

"So you have the audacity to threaten me?", questioned Time as he continued the rain of punches. Time then kicked Kai's side and made his limp body tumble quite a lot of distance. Time appeared in front of Kai and gripped his throat. He lifted him up and forcefully opened his eyelids with his other hand. He stared into Kai's eyes; his own pupils turned red.

Kai's eye widened as unbearable pain shot up through his body. He could feel his inside burning in never dying flames. His body started to jerk wildly. The world around him started to fade into a swirl and reappeared in the form of inverted black and white colors. He stared at the black sky.

"Kai…", a faint voice called out. He turned to see Pan crawling towards him, creating a trail of blood behind her. "Kai…", she called again and stretched her hand and caught hold of Kai's left leg.

"M-Mom…!?", stuttered Kai seeing his dead mother move. He turned around to see Trunks holding his shoulder, bleeding profusely.

"D-Dad!? What's going on???", asked a more confused Kai.

The next instant they were away from him, kneeling a few meters away from him, heads hung down. He saw a black figure stand behind them. A strange blue light danced around what appeared to be a hand. The hand came up and under the eerie blue light Kai could see a face, the one he detested the most, Time's. Time brought his hand high up and swung it in the direction of Pan and Trunks.

Kai screamed out a warning, but no use. In a flash Time beheaded them.

Kai fell on his knees, eyes still wide in shock, moist tears forming on the side of his eyes. He howled in pain and the familiar black aura appeared around him. He tried to move forward, but no use. He shifted his gaze to the see the reason of his paralysis, and yelped in shock. The beheaded bodies of his parents were holding him back, pulling at his hands. Two heads started to appear on the shoulders of Kai. They were the heads of Trunks and Pan.

"You failed us Kai…", Trunks spoke out. "You weren't strong enough to stop Time… you failed me Kai…", said Pan. "You could have protected your mother, but you chose to run away… I ashamed of you Kai", said Trunks.

Kai started pulling at his hair screaming out to stop the torture. His power seemed to be drained by the beheaded corpses that were holding him. His body was slowly being pulled into black water that was underneath, by the corpses. "You don't deserve to live", said Trunks and Pan alternately as their voices echoed. He relaxed his muscles and allowed to be sucked into the water. He wanted to end his miseries as soon as possible…

His whole body was submerged into the black water. He could feel the ice cold water touch his skin. The water slowly started to burn his skin, eating his body off. Kai watched in horror as the water devoured his body, as some acid. He closed his eyes as his whole body dissolved in the black water.

Trunks watched in horror as Kai gave up his struggle. Time threw his limp body and it landed on the floor, creating a small puff of dust. Trunks struggled to move ahead, but could only manage a few feet.

"So I found you finally…", said a voice. Time turned his head as saw the source of disturbance.

It was Vegeta, barely being able to stand, panting as he slowly walked towards Time. Vegeta turned his gaze towards Pan, lying dead on the floor. Vegeta didn't show it on his face, but he had taken a liking to Pan. She was just the perfect match according to him, both as in love and power. He felt deeply grieved. His pride had caused him again to lose an important person.

He then turned his gaze towards the bloody mess where Trunks was lying. He walked towards Trunks, ignoring Kai, who was on lying unconscious on the floor. Time intercepted Vegeta and kicked him hard. Vegeta was thrown into a huge mountain and got deeply buried in it. Vegeta came out of the mess by just charging up, creating a small level explosion.

Time and Vegeta were staring each other, standing a few feet apart. Wind started to blow, making both Vegeta and Time's hair sway with it. Both started stepping towards each other. They stopped when they were face to face with each other. Both of then made ki flow through their left hand and placed it at the other's neck. Vegeta with his purple ki and Time with his bluish green one.

Trunks looked in confusion at the scene. "What the hell? Why isn't anyone attacking each other?"

Trunks tried to get up but was stopped by Vegeta. "Stay out of this brat! This is my fight! The saiyan duel of honor", he said.

Vegeta tossed a small sack towards Trunks. "There are two Senzu beans in it. Give one to Kai and eat on yourself.", he said.

"But then what about you?", asked Trunks.

"I can't use any unfair means in this battle. It's a duel of honor where saiyans have to fight using pure power, to show their superiority to the other. If I manage to beat him, I'll be granted all his powers and he will be diminished to nothing."

"What if you lose?", asked Trunks.

"Then he'll gain all my powers and then transform into the legendary supersaiyan. He will be unstoppable…", said Vegeta solemnly.

"No father! Back out now!", shouted Trunks.

"Too late… I've already taken the oath. There is no way it can stop now. Just take the kid and scram. NOW! There is no way to escape this now. It is in the Saiyan DNA that makes this important. When the oath is made and I back off… Then I will be killed. Or if I lose, my powers will be transferred to him."

"My my Prince Vegeta… pretty serious huh? You're no less than me… seeking power…… immortality.", said Time interfering in the father-son talk.

"Just go! Take the kid and go to that namekian's hideout. Make him contact his fellow people and get the dragonballs ready for a wish. GO NOW!", shouted Vegeta.

Trunks took out a senzu beans and chewed on it. He lifted up Kai's limp body on his shoulder and flew off.

Vegeta and Time jumped back a few feet, still facing each other.

Both of them set their fists on fire with their ki and ran towards each other shouting their battle cries.

They both launched their fists at each other's face. Time slowed down for a second as Vegeta could see his movements slugging down in comparison of Time. He felt a fist contact his face, knocking the day light out of him. There was a huge explosion and everything turned white…

**Okay time for the omake. This one was written by my friend Garry, who thought of this as a possible ending to the story. Hope you like it **

**OMAKE:-** Matrix Reloaded Dragonball Crossover -

To understand this, let's rewind the story to hmm… say…when Time was attacking Pan. Meanwhile, Trunks reached Dende's lookout and started searching for him, for some answers. He found a door; from the creases unearthly white light seeped out. He opened the door to find himself in a white room, walls covered with glass.

"Hello Trunks! I was hoping you will come to see me" said Dende.

"How did you know?" asked Trunks in a formal voice.

"I know a lot of things..." said Dende as he waved his hand in a magical manner. The glass walls started to display the scenes of the outside world. One of them showed the fight between Time and Pan.

"Pan…", murmured Trunks.

"Being a namekian, I was never able to understand humans, their habits, their rituals, the thing they call love". He paused. "How will you define love? Right now your emotions are hindering your brain to take the right decision". Dende paused as he stood up and walked towards Trunks.

"Right now you have two choices- you take the door to the right you enter the real world and you figure out a solution yourself. You take the door to your left and you go into the future to find a solution to end this war, but you will return back after 2 days from now". Trunks started walking towards the door to his right with determination and no second thoughts.

"We both know you cannot save her…" stated Dende one last time.

"I believe I can…" said Trunks and opened the door finding himself in the real world.

He jumped from Dende's lookout and started flying at unimaginable speeds, bending the space time continuum, wrecking the buildings, cars, everything… as he made his way.

Meanwhile, not far away, Time delivered his final blow to Pan almost killing her. Kai charged up and took care of Time as you know from above. In that nick of time when Pan's body was about to fall on the ground, Trunks got her and flew her to a top of a cliff. Pan was spitting blood and was not in the condition to survive.

She murmured to trunks, "You did your best…. I love you… but now I have to go…" .

"Stay with me…", screamed trunks as he started to glow in an unusual manner. His body transformed into pure energy such that only his body figure was left surrounded by an aura of bright yellow. He penetrated his hand into pan's chest and channeled his energy, and was finally able to kick start her heart. Pan woke up and on seeing trunks right above her, kissed him on the lips….

Kai kicked the crap out of Time and he ran away…

After a few weeks-

In a phone booth was standing Trunks, making a call.

"We are no longer afraid of you, you know it. You know we are out there looking for you. If you think this is the end, think again because… this is just the beginning…."

He slams the phone and heads out of phone booth in style (Rage against the machine – Wake up, playing in the background). Trunks takes out his black shades, wears it and in the next second, is seen flying through the sky……happy ending right?

**Okay guys things are becoming serious now. I'm right now in a confusing position, so plz kinda help me by voting in the poll i created. It's on my profile. Voting ends on 5th August. So plz hurry up. Once again thanks for the reviews. Plz those who are hiding in the shadows... don't feel shy! Just review! No one will say anything if you do! Infact it will just give you longer and good quality chapters. So plz review! Next :- Kai's decision. See ya next time! Adios!**


	9. Chapter 9 Kai's decision

**Here is another update... hope u enjoy it. I have been super busy because of this upcoming rock festival i have to participate in. The practice is killing all of my writing time. I hope i'll be able to finish the story till then... read and enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Oh you know it that I'm nott so great... and hence I can't own DBGt ... that so bad... :(**

CHAPTER 9

Kai's Decision

The Earth trembled as a huge explosion took place, shattering everything within its immediate range. As the smoke cleared, the silhouette of two figures could be seen, moving their arms and legs at tremendous speeds; one was clearly overpowering the other. Vegeta and Time were dodging each others attacks with excellent maneuvering. Both of them caught the other's foot as both of them launched a kick at each other. They were suspended in air for a second, but then broke off and landed on the ground. Vegeta launched a yellow colored ki ball in the direction where Time was about to land. The beam was deflected with a small flick of Time's wrist.

"You better give up if you're going to fight like this", taunted Time. Vegeta, being a seasoned warrior, remained undaunted. Vegeta powered up to ssj2 and launched towards Time. Time dodged Vegeta's each maneuver with unbelievable ease. Vegeta was fighting a losing battle.

-------------------------

Trunks and Kai touched down on Dende's lookout and found him standing at one corner of the inverted dome, staring down at the earth.

"I'm sorry Trunks…", he said, "I don't think the dragonballs will have enough power to kill Time…"

"Ya I know that… but they will be enough to revive our friends… please Dende, Father is counting on you…", replied Trunks.

"The guardian and leader of Namek is no longer in a condition to provide such wishes. If you make such a wish to Porunga …then the guardian will die.", said Dende solemnly.

"Moreover the Namekians have decided to stop making the dragonballs", he continued.

"They have had enough of problems because of the dragonballs… ranging from Frieza to Cooler to the saiyans. All of them literally destroyed Namek just for the dragonballs. With their leader almost gone, I think it's better if they stop the practice."

Trunks nodded his head in understanding and disappointment. He sank his head down into his palms.

Kai slowly came into consciousness, his head still spinning due to exhaustion. His vision cleared slowly and he saw the outline of his father and a strange green skinned man. Both of them were discussing some important things and were looking pretty serious.

"What happened", asked Kai holding his head to stop the vertigo.

Trunks walked towards him and slipped a Senzu bean into his mouth. With his energy restored he asked Trunks, "What happened to Grandfather?"

Trunks lifted his face from his hands and looked at Kai. His eyes were red. Was he crying? Kai had never seen his father crying before.

Trunks walked towards Kai. How was he going to explain a 7 year old the concepts and the pain of death, the pain of the loss someone?

"Your grandfather isn't going to come back…", said Trunks putting things simply.

"Is he going to die?", asked Kai innocently which shocked Trunks. Trunks was left speechless. Kai saw the look on his father's face and understood what was left unspoken. Kai rushed towards the edge of the hideout to jump down, but was stopped by Trunks.

"Let me go!", shouted Kai. Trunks hardened the grip on Kai's arm. "Do you want your grandfather's sacrifice to be in vein!" shouted Trunks. "He accepted his death to protect your life! Why do you want to go down there and defeat the purpose?"

"I don't want to lose people who are important to me anymore …", replied Kai. Trunks was surprised at Kai's answer. He loosened his grip in shock, and that was all Kai needed. He broke free of Trunks' hold and jumped down.

-------------------------

Vegeta landed hard on the ground as blood escaped his mouth. Time appeared directly above Vegeta. Vegeta bounced off the ground due to the force of the impact. Time swung his right leg while still in air, hitting Vegeta on the neck. Vegeta spun 180 degrees before falling flat on the ground. Time didn't stop there… He came down with full force, jamming his knee into Vegeta's armor plate. The armor cracked at the place of impact. Vegeta jerked forward as the unbearable pain surged through his body. Time jumped back and then shot a green ki ball at Vegeta. He jumped off at the last moment, avoiding major impact of the attack, but was thrown back due to the force of the blast. He managed to twist in air and land on his feet, leaving a trail of smoke coming from his body. Time emerged exactly in front of Vegeta's face from the smoke. "Boo", he said.

Vegeta got another roundhouse kick right at his chin, lifting him off the ground. Time, not leaving anything to chance, shot a powerful beam, which caught him in mid-air. Vegeta was smashed against a huge mountain by the beam, which had caught him in the small off his back. A huge mess was created everywhere… smoke and dust engulfed the area. Time jumped up high into the air and launched a rain of power beams, further increasing the smoke. He was taking this battle seriously, even though he had not even used one transformation. With his hands forming the shape of a pistol, he shot small ki balls at Vegeta's direction.

Vegeta got up and somersaulted backwards to avoid getting hit from the attack. On impact, the balls created huge explosions. He continued spinning, jumping and somersaulting to dodge and made his way to time. Vegeta appeared directly behind Time, his fist already drawn back, ready to strike. There was no way he could dodge it…

Vegeta swung his arm forward… but it moved at a very slow pace. "What the fuck!", he exclaimed. Time moved a little to the left, allowing Vegeta to fall frontward with the momentum. He caught hold of his arm and threw him towards the sky.

Time launched several energy balls towards Vegeta. Vegeta twisted and managed to avoid them. He regained control on his flight and floated at on spot. He opened his eyes and gasped in horror. All the ki balls were floating around him. Below him Time was laughing, his palm wide open. He closed his palm…

All the balls rushed towards the center, where Vegeta was standing. All hit Vegeta dead on target. Singed, he fell down, rocketing towards the earth. He landed in a heap of dirt, his head buried in the ground, while his whole body was perpendicular to it. Time landed next to Vegeta and pulled him out by his leg. He held Vegeta's body high for a moment and then let it fall. As the body fell down in slow motion, Time stuck his foot in Vegeta's stomach, kicking him with great force.

Vegeta landed a few feet further, tumbling and rolling due to the impact of the kick. He clenched his stomach to ease the pain as blood gushed out of his mouth.

"So the prince is actually a Hime (princess in Japanese) huh?", taunted Time as he lifted Vegeta up by his hair. He punched Vegeta right in the nose, breaking it. Vegeta was lifted off his feet as he fell backward at a 90 degree angle. Time appeared behind him and elbowed his neck, changing the direction of Vegeta's fall. Now that Vegeta was falling frontward, he appeared in front and dug his knee in his chin. Vegeta was lifted off his feet, but was caught in midway, as Time got a hold of his head and smashed it into the ground. The ground first raised, then shattered to pieces along with Vegeta's face. Blood was leaking from Vegeta's forehead; the area above his left eye was a bloody mess. His nose, which was already bleeding, started to leak blood like an open tap. Another kick to the chin made Vegeta drilling through another set of mountains. Vegeta got up and started walking towards Time.

That was it! Time lost his cool and showered Vegeta with an exotic collection of beams (sorry I can't come up with too many names for the attacks… it'll become too long). Vegeta suddenly dodged them with excellent ease as the beams flew past him. All the beams exploded in unison in the background. Vegeta's hair swayed due to the force of the explosion in the back, but he stood there- unharmed, undaunted.

Time raised an eyebrow in surprise. What the hell was happening!? Why was he missing every shot? It seemed like Vegeta got stronger and faster. Time was brought out of his train of thoughts when he found that Vegeta was behind him and was ready to punch. Time closed his eyes and then opened them. In a strange bluish green background, Vegeta was suspended in the air, his fist just a centimeter away from Time's nose. Time stepped to the side and dropkicked him. He closed his eyes again…

-----------------

Kai was flying at breakneck speeds, rushing towards the battle scene. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. Trunks halted right behind Kai…; he was giving the same ol' serious look.

"Kai what the heck are you doing!!", Trunks shouted. Kai just stared at him for a while and then turned about, without saying a word.

"I do understand you want to save your grandfather, but why are you so hell bent on destroying the purpose of the fight?", Trunks continued. "Why don't you understand!!!"

"Because I'm not a coward like you!!! I won't sit back and watch everyone die! After what happened to mom I'm never going to let that happen!!!!", retorted Kai.

Trunks frowned a little at the coward part, but then smiled. "I'm proud of you Kai, if I don't allow you to go, it doesn't mean that I'm going to sit here and bear it." He appeared in front of Kai and stuck his knee into Kai's stomach. Kai doubled back with pain and spat out. His pupils vanished and he fell towards the ground. Just as he was about to crash, Trunks caught him and placed him on the ground. "I'm sorry Kai… I had to do it the hard way…" Saying this Trunks took off.

-------------------------

There was the sound of a huge crack as a picture frame fell on the floor. The glass shattered all on the floor. A concerned Bulla lifted the picture and after seeing it pressed it to her chest. It was a photo of Vegeta, Trunks and herself out on fishing. Vegeta was irritated, standing in the background, while a 17 year old Trunks was happily showing the world the large fish he caught and a 5 year Bulla was sharing Trunks' glory by holding the tail fin. Bulla had a bad feeling about this… It had been about 6 years since she had seen them. She had shifted into an apartment after Kai was born, thinking it would be better if she did that, giving Trunks and Pan their privacy. Her new job however didn't permit her to leave the city, so she couldn't even meet them. Bulma however came to visit her once in a month, giving her updates about Kai. She locked the door of her apartment and took off in the direction of capsule corp.

------------------------

Vegeta landed on the floor with a great thud, but vanished as his body bounced back. Vegeta again charged at Time for a punch. Time closed his eyes again, but was punched straight in the nose before he could use his powers. Time was thrown back, but landed on his knees. As he got up, he was attacked by invisible strikes which almost incapacitated him, had he not made an attempt to move. Vegeta appeared behind Time and attacked with a volley of punches. Time dodged everyone except for the last, which it him in the jaw. Time was lifted off the ground and fell down creating the path of a Parabola. Time rolled his head to the side, just in time to avoid Vegeta's high jump knee kick. The earth near Time's head crumbled. Vegeta's knee was stuck in the ground, and Time took full advantage of the situation. Time stuck his hand on Vegeta's armor plate. With a strange glowing, there was a huge explosion, engulfing both Vegeta and Time.

Vegeta soared through the air and landed on the cold hard floor. Time walked out of the smoke, in absolute rage. He was looking very intimidating; he had silver hair black eyes, with yellow slit pupils and two red lines running down from his them. He charged up and the ground shattered into pieces due to the pressure created by the aura. Time lifted his hand, ready for the final shot.

Time felt his left part of his head go numb and then crashed to the ground. Trunks had kicked him hard from the side.

----------------------------

Kai slowly opened his eyes, feeling a little woozy. He fluttered his eyes open and saw Bulla bending down looking curiously at him. Kai screamed out and with that Bulla did too and stepped back.

"Hey wait a bit… you're Kai right?", said a surprised Bulla.

"Who are you miss?", said a equally surprised Kai.

"I'm your Aunt Bulla… don't you remember?", said Bulla hopefully.

"Yes Mom always used to talk about you being the most beautiful friend anyone could get… but I didn't know what mom's definition of beautiful was till now. Bad", replied Kai truthfully with heart melting innocence. However Bulla got angry as a vein swelled in her hand. "How dare he call me ugly!?", she thought.

"Anyway… what happened to you? Why are you sleeping here? You'll catch a cold." Kai dropped his head down with a 'oh she's so dumb' look.

"You'll have to help me… you'll have to fight.", said Kai.

"No way!! Me fighting? Impossible!", replied Bulla. "Leave the fighting for Dad and my lazy brother… I'm not interested… would you like a manicure and pedicure?"

Kai did an anime fall. "Why the hell don't you understand what's happening!!", shouted Kai. "My dad and grandfather are dying out there and you want your feet too feel good!!!"

"Come on… its dad we are talking about… he's the strongest in the world", said Bulla.

Kai didn't say anything more and flew away. He wasn't going to waste time here. "My mom said you were brave, and I always believed that my mom never lied. But now that she's dead (Bulla's eyes widened) I think that her truth has gone away with her…" He flew away with these parting words.

Bulla motioned up her hand and tried to scream aloud, to stop Kai, but no voice came out. Instead of her voice, tears came out of the corners of her eyes. "Pan's dead?", she asked herself unbelievingly. She broke down weeping…

----------------------------

**Sorry for the short chapter... but i had to end it at this point. I needed it to end here so that the next chapter has enough matter. Thanks for the reviews once again. Next- The Ascension. R&R. Adios**


	10. Chapter 10 The Ascension

**Hi guys! So how was your week? Craving for the story aren't you? With no further delay, here is your wish… because your wish is my command.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBGT or its characters… but the OC's and plot is mine!!!**

Chapter 10

The Ascension

Vegeta and Trunks were attacking Time with a volley of punches, but Time just simply avoided them. His new transformation somehow made him regain all his lost energy. Time was a stronger, faster and scarier enemy to face now. Even the joint efforts of Trunks and Vegeta couldn't land a scratch on the new transformation… the fifth transformation (Supersaiyan 5). Both of them charged at Time, but Time appeared in front of them and spread his arms wide. Both Trunks and Vegeta were choked while Time wrapped his arm around their heads. He leaped high into the air, along with the other two, caught in a vice grip by his arms. He very gracefully flew up and then dived downwards. He twisted himself at the last moment, breaking his fall by putting the weight of the impact on Vegeta and Trunks, who's now almost each and every bone would have been broken by the impact.

Vegeta got up, swinging his hair along with his head. Trunks twitched for a moment and then made an effort to get up. As soon as Vegeta got up, he saw Time running towards his, fist drawn back. Vegeta moved his head to the side, in an effort to dodge the punch.

**First mistake…**

Time rushed forward again choking Vegeta and dropping him to the ground. Vegeta felt as if a huge meteor crashed right into him at unbelievable speeds. He lost his bearings for a moment. As he regained them he saw Time ready to drop elbow him. He brought his arm up to defend himself.

**Last mistake…** (Extremely good lead solo by Dave Mustaine… hahaha cutting the crap… back to story)

Time's elbow drove right through his arm, into his gut. There was a huge crunching sound, followed by Vegeta's yell. Time had broken his arm. Vegeta's left arm fell limp.

"Oh… I broke a piece of the set…now what's the sense of the other", said Time. He launched a kick at Vegeta's right arm. Again another crunching sound was heard and Vegeta was thrown sideways. A muffled cry of pain could be heard from Vegeta. He managed to suppress the cry of agony, but couldn't stop the blood from flowing out of his mouth.

Another bloodcurdling scream could be heard in the battlefield. Vegeta, getting up, turned his head in the direction of the scream. Trunks was clutching his right leg, blood oozing out like a massive fountain. Vegeta turned his gaze a little lower and gasped out loud. Trunks' right leg was all inside out, the splintered bone jutting out. It was indeed a gross sight. Trunks fell down, losing his balance. Time kicked Trunks in the gut, pelting him as hard as he could, from all directions.

Vegeta had to do something… and quick. His eyes widened in realization as he knew what to do… but he needed Kai… and he coming back here had a 0.01% possibility…

Vegeta appeared behind Time, a few feet high in the air. Vegeta was taken in by surprise when Time appeared behind him and the one in front of him faded away as an afterimage. Time spun and stretched his leg out. The kick impacted hard on Vegeta and it slammed him to the ground. A few blue colored football sized ki balls charged in Time direction. The area exploded.

Trunks kept on continuing the rain of shots as his hands moved in complex movements, his right hand moving simultaneously with his left hand, slicing through the air. The sliced air turned into blue colored energy and charged at Time. Time again created a perfect afterimage to avoid the attack. He appeared a few feet further and shot a huge ki ball at Trunks. Trunks tried hard to get up and run, but the pain in his leg didn't allow him to do so…

The ball closed in on Trunks, but it was deflected at the last moment by a red beam, deviating it enough to avoid it from causing Trunks any serious damage. Time turned his head to see the source of disturbance in his 'fun'. Kai was standing on the edge of a cliff, panting, red hot rage reflecting in his eyes.

Time lifted his hand up and the mountain on which Kai was standing crumbled to pieces. Kai jumped from the one fragment to another and charged at Time. Time dodged and blocked all the attacks and continued playing with Kai.

Vegeta couldn't believe his eyes. Kai actually came…!? "Wait a bit… what about the duel of honor? I should have been dead because I was assisted… I broke the rule. This isn't happening … unless… the gods are helping me!?", he thought.

Indeed the gods (guardians) were helping Vegeta. Anyone who broke the code of the duel of honor would be rotting right now in hell. Kai's return and the pardon is just too coincidental… he indeed was getting help. However, what Vegeta didn't know was what the gods had planned out of the demise of Time… Vegeta joined in the battle, pushing his luck. He created a big explosion, and using the smoke as a cloak, he escaped with Kai.

Vegeta tackled Kai out of the smoke and knelt down in front of him.

"Listen Brat… you'll have to do exactly as I say if you want to save anyone", said Vegeta with a tone of emergency. Kai simply replied with a nod.

"You have to power- up as much as possible… you have to power up to the sixth transformation…", said Vegeta.

Kai looked puzzled. "What do you mean?", he asked simply.

Vegeta, not being the patient type, took a deep breath to control his anger and irritation. "You just have to concentrate on the pain of loss. Just let yourself immerse in the sorrow, until you feel asphyxiated and break out, emerging as a more powerful person", he simplified.

"As-fix-e-ate-tedd?", asked Kai, again confused.

"Will you just do it already!", shouted Vegeta losing his patience.

"But how?", asked Kai.

"Damn it! Just remember any sad incident! Your fucking mom fucking died right now!! Don't you feel fucking sad!?!?", yelled Vegeta.

"Fucking…?", asked Kai again. Vegeta scowled and started pulling his hair. A chuckle could be heard from the back.

"Children… aren't they amusing", said Time slyly. Vegeta spread his arms and stood in front of Kai in a protective manner.

"Father…", a girlish voice squeaked out in horror. Vegeta looked up and saw Bulla landing down.

"Bulla! …what the hell! Why the hell is today such a weird day!?", said a confused Vegeta.

"I'm here to avenge Pan's death (does everybody only think of revenge only?)", said Bulla confidently.

"But… you don't know how to fight!", opposed a concerned Vegeta.

"You just take care of that cold blooded murderer over there, while I help Kai out with the supersaiyan thing", replied Bulla.

"Oh my my… that's a serious accusation there miss…?", replied Time in a royal manner (A vein in Vegeta's head was swelling… Time's behavior was far more royal and cool than his).

"Oh its miss 'who kicked your ass'", retorted an angry Bulla.

-----------------------------

Trunks, who was looking at the new development, had to rub his eyes twice to see everything. Bulla!? Fighting!? The Shopaholic Bulla!? His sister Bulla!?!?!?

He tried getting up, but the swollen wound on his right leg hurt pretty badly, so he remained down. He had heard his father say something about how to kill Time. It had something to do with Kai powering up… He dragged his body towards Kai and Bulla.

----------------------------

"Now listen Kai… father wants you to power up to the highest level you can…", explained Bulla. She lifted her left hand and held out three fingers. "Maybe it was Pan's supersaiyan secret rule 3… (Kai sweat dropped) you have to let yourself immerse in pure sorrow… or the pain of loss to be exact. Make it as hard as stone in your head that you are in need of such power and you are capable of such power."

Bulla stepped back as she let Kai powered up. Kai slowly ascended to the supersaiyan 2 form, but kept on charging. After a little while there was screaming and Kai's golden yellow hair started to grow longer in length.

He continued charging up…

----------------------------

Time paused for a second… he understood what Vegeta was planning. He charged towards Kai, in a desperate attempt to stop what was going on… but he was blocked by Vegeta.

"Oh no… you're not going anywhere…", said Vegeta menacingly. Time just swatted his right hand and Vegeta was thrown aside, flying a huge distance. He charged at Kai again, but Bulla stood in the way, her arms wide spread open. Time rammed his head into her gut, as she left it wide open. Bulla spat out blood and fell down clutching her stomach with her right hand, her other hand being on her mouth to prevent excess of blood to flow out of her mouth. She let out an ear- splitting scream.

Vegeta heard the scream and came rushing to the spot. He saw Bulla lying on the floor, in a pool of blood. That was enough to enrage him…

He charged at Time, full of killer intent. Time simply crouched when Vegeta was a few inches away, fist extended. Time sprang up and landed an uppercut on him. Vegeta was thrown up by the force and landed hard on Time's outstretched knee.

-----------------------------

Kai was starting to get angry at what was happening. His rage started consuming him, taking the form of evil black aura. It engulfed him and slowly etched on to his skin in the form of ancient black markings.

"No Kai!!! Don't let your rage get over you!!!", shouted Trunks from afar. Kai snapped out of his rage and looked in Trunks' direction. "Just concentrate on the pain… think about how your mom died protecting you…", said Trunks. Kai closed his eyes, concentrating on his mother's death. Tears started flowing out of the side of his eyes.

"Kai! Harder! You can do it!", shouted Trunks.

Kai started yelling a bit. A vein swelled on his head and the tears flowing from his eyes turned to tears of blood…

Time got unnerved at the sight. "I will kill all you morons! And then cut your body into a million pieces!", shouted Time in unfathomable rage.

"Just ignore him Kai… concentrate!", shouted Trunks.

Time charged yet again at Kai, but was this time intercepted by Trunks, who winced a little as he used his right leg to spring up. Time was in no mood to play now…

He ran his hand right through Trunks' chest, impaling him. Trunks gasped. "Concentrate Kai" were the last words he said and then he dropped dead.

"A well deserved death… now he can go back to your whore of a mother", said an enraged Time.

Kai got angry hearing those words. He had once remembered something about grand uncle Goten calling a girl once 'whore'… and Pan had kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. Goten had fallen to the ground, holding 'that place'. That word must have been pretty bad then.

Those words were like sweet poison, stealing his will to concentrate. His father died right in front of his eyes. His idol… died just like that? Kai lost his will to live now that both his parents were dead. But… those words… they brought out his will… to kill Time…

The confusion between the emotions of rage and sorrow in his head burnt his fuse and he let loose. There was a hardcore scream accompanied by a huge white colored outburst of flashing light. Everyone in the range, including Trunks' dead body, Vegeta and Time were thrown into the air.

The whole earth trembled and the skies darkened. It looked like the earth was surrendering against this new power. Kai's body levitated in the energy, as if he was possessed.

-------------------

Time landed hard with a sickening thud, while Vegeta landed next to him. Time growled and got up after a very strenuous effort. Vegeta, still lying on the ground was laughing hard at Time, "looks like your dead now… huh? Now where is the calm look gone?"

Time got pissed off at the comment. He kicked Vegeta, who landed at a few meters. Time created a large black ball in his hand, crackling like electricity. This was his last chance to stop Kai.

"Hey Kid! Stop this!", he said and threw the ball at Vegeta.

Vegeta, who was still laughing, abruptly stopped. He saw the ball charge right at him. He could already fell his flesh burning… this was it…

There was a red flash that appeared in front of Vegeta and then there was a huge explosion…

In the smoke and dust, Vegeta could see a figure falling down. Its lavender colored hair was slowly swaying and its face was full of blood. It was Kai…

As the smoke cleared, Vegeta got a clearer look at the body. It was no doubt Kai… lying dead on the ground, a huge hole in his chest.

Time, who was panting after using almost all of his energy, cackled out in ecstasy. That's it! He did it! He killed the 7th supersaiyan! His biggest threat! He defeated Nature!

Vegeta looked sadly down at the dead body of Kai. "That moron! He had the best chance to charge up to the sixth transformation… but he chose me over the world. He could have easily killed him. He had the clear shot. Why me?", he thought.

He looked up at the sky, the rain still beating down on his tortured face, providing some relief. A new feeling arouse in Vegeta, one which had been dormant for a long time… the **Sorrow** of loss…

He could feel something boiling down at the pit of his stomach… **Rage**…

Silvery white electricity started to crackle around him. His hair flashed a silvery grey for a second and his eyes lost their white, to be replaced by black. Two blood red lines formed from his forehead to his cheeks, forming scars on his eyes. Vegeta screamed out loud and closed his eyes as his hair jutted up, defying gravity. The silver color permanently stuck up on his hair, and the scars grew deeper.

Vegeta opened his eyes. A yellow colored pupil appeared in the center of the pitch black eyes…

Time who was celebrating his victory stopped at the sudden outburst of energy. He gave a true look of fear, one which was clearly reflected in his eyes.

"I-Impossible", he stuttered. "No!", screamed Time…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So what the hell happened to Vegeta that scares Time so much? Next- Ascended to supersaiyan 5- The clash of the titans. Once again thanks for the reviews. Until next week… Sayonara. **


	11. Authors Notice

**Author's notice**

Hey guys and gals! This is just to inform you guys that the story has not been abandoned, and will be updated… say in two months top.

Also I noticed a very big blunder… I HAVE NOT DESCRIBED ANY OF MY CHARACTERS AT ALL!!!!

So as compensation, the visual aids for characters are posted on my profile.

Till next time...

- Kai7thlssj


End file.
